A Journey Through The Unknown
by P1kachu
Summary: So Dallas successfully took out Team Onyx. But now he's faced with an even bigger problem. An evil Palkia clone has banished everyone to the human world, where Pokemon don't exist. How will Dallas and the others find their way back to their own dimension? Will Dallas ever solve the mystery of how he was turned into a Pikachu? Does he even remember he was once a human?
1. Dog Fight

NOTE: If you're unaware, this is the THIRD story of this series. If you've stumbled upon this somehow, you should probably start with the first one. You can find it on my profile of course. ^^

"Okay, so I have no idea where the house is..." Kevin said as he pulled over onto the side of the road. "It should be right here..."

"Well... That sucks." Cameron said. "Does anyone have ANY idea what happened? I mean, I really like spending time in your ridiculously large house..."

"That stupid Palkia clone sent us to another dimension or something." Cammy said.

"Well that actually makes sense." Zeke said as he sat up. "That's why the Pokemon are all weird and everything is different!"

"Well if you ask me..." Kevin said, laughing. "There's humans here, they have cars, they look pretty normal... They have Pokemon that they train at the park, they-"

"Hey!" Cammy interrupted. "They were all training their Pokemon in the park! And that's the Pokepark from OUR dimension, so... Maybe their dog park is like our Pokepark. Maybe they just call their Pokemon dogs!" She said. "Same thing, but different name."

"That makes sense." Cameron said.

"So then... For now on, we have to call each other dogs." Cammy said. "Instead of saying Pokemon you say dog."

"But when I say dog I think of Growlithe..." Zeke whined.

"Well the humans here think of Pokemon when we say dog, so we have to say dog." She said.

"I wonder what they call cars..." Kevin said.

"Well let's just call cars cars for now. Until we find out what they call them." Cammy said. "And no, I'm not going to go around asking what things are." She said. "Make myself look idiotic..."

"Well... We should go back then and battle one of their Pokemon." Electra said. "I wanna see what these new Pokemon can do!"

"Well I don't see why we can't..." Kevin said as he turned around, heading back down toward the park. "I mean, it's not like we're any different. We have Pokemon, they have Pokemon, we're humans, they're humans... And besides, I have money if we need anything." He said. "I keep a large chunk of cash in the glove compartment." He laughed.

"Lovely." Cameron said, laughing. "So we can get our big house back!"

"No." Kevin said. "I have no idea how long we're going to be here..."

"But there's probably hundreds of millions of dollars in there!"

"Eh..." Kevin said, frowning. "Go ahead, spend a little. But don't go crazy." He said as we pulled back into the dog park.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." I said, sighing as I looked down at my Pichu. "We need milk... Do they have milk here?"

"Good question..." Cammy said. "I have no idea. Heck, do they even speak English? Will they understand US if we speak?" She asked.

"Those are all good questions. And all of them can't be answered until we go look." Cameron said.

"Yeah." Zeke laughed. "If they speak normal then they'll understand ME!"

"Well duh." Cammy laughed.

"I wonder if the humans and Pokemon here taste any different than the ones at our place." Electra said.

"Of course you would." Cammy laughed.

"Hey, not my fault!" Electra laughed as we parked.

"Okay everyone shush." Kevin said as he shut off the car. "I'm going to walk outside and see if these trainers are weird and stuff. I'm leaving the window down a little so you can hear what's going on. If they're completely stupid or something, then... I don't know. But if they speak the same way we do, then we're fine I think." He said as he opened the door. "Wait here."

"Hey dude, your car just appeared out of nowhere!" Some kid said as he ran over to Kevin. "How'd you do that!"

Well if they ask things like that, then they're pretty stupid In MY book...

"I drove it in and parked..." Kevin said.

"No before that!" He said. "It just went POOF!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said. "Know where I can find some milk?"

"At the store." The kid said as he ran away. "Weirdo!"

"How am I the weird one..." Kevin said as he walked back to the car.

"Okay, now I want one of you to come out here." Kevin said.

"ME." Electra shouted as she handed her Pichu to Cammy, before hopping over the seat and out the window.

"Err, okay..." Kevin said. "I was hoping for someone I could hide in my hood or something..."

"I can hide in your hood." She said.

"And crush me!" He laughed. "How about I take Cammy? You stay here with your Pichu for now."

"Ugh, fine." She said as Kevin opened the door, and she hopped in.

"Yayyy..." Cammy said as she hopped out, laughing. "I get to meed the stupid part of the universe!"

"I don't think they're stupid." Kevin said.

"He asked how you got your car here..." She said. "That's pretty dumb."

"Hey man sweet ride!" Some kid said as he walked by. "You've gotta be rollin in dough if you're drivin that thing!"

"What..." Kevin asked as he stared at him.

"Yeah, what?" Cammy asked. "Dough? Like bread dough? Why would I roll in dough?"

"Hey what's that thing you got there on the ground?" He asked as Cammy climbed up and into his hood.

"What thing?" Kevin asked.

"That animal. It went into your hood." He said.

"Oh, that's my dog, Cammy." He said.

"Oh... Well see you!" The kid said as he ran off.

"Still think the humans here aren't complete retards?" Cammy asked as she rolled her eyes. Of course Kevin couldn't see her rolling her eyes from behind him, so he just shrugged.

"Okay, so two of them aren't the smartest people out there. That doesn't mean they aren't ALL stupid." He said.

"The FIRST two we meet." She said. "If they're not all like that then we're having real bad luck here." She laughed.

"Do you think being stranded here is GOOD luck?" he asked.

"Well no, but I'm just saying. Worse luck."

"Hey man who are you talking to?" Someone asked as they approached us.

"Me." Cammy said. "He's talking to me."

"My dog." Kevin said, smiling. "Hey, do you by any chance know where the PC is?"

"The PC?" He asked. "What PC? Be more specific."

"The PC that you can access worldwide." He said.

"You mean the internet?" He asked.

"No." Kevin said. "The PC."

"Well MY PC is at my house. Yours is probably at your house too. Other than that I have no idea what you're talking about." He said as he turned around and walked away.

"HEY!" Kevin said as he followed him. "One more thing."

"What..." The man said as he turned back around.

"Are my dogs allowed to fight your dogs here?" He asked.

"Dog fighter huh? Well as far as I know dog fights are held on the other side of the park." He said. "Just drive on over there if ya want a good fight."

"Okay thanks." Kevin said, turning around and walking back to the car.

"Hey, we can fight on the other side of the park." Kevin said as he got in. "I know you were all wondering that.

"I was." Cammy said as she hopped into the back. "I really want to see what these Pokemon can do." Cammy laughed.

"Dogs." Kevin said. "You have to call them dogs. You can say Pokemon when we're together, but just remember to say dog when other humans are around.

"Why? They can't understand me anyway." Cammy said.

"Eh... Then say what you want." Kevin said.

"I wanna try and fight one of their dogs with Zeke!" Cameron said. "It'd be a perfect way to train to become a Pokemon master! And Zeke is the only one in here that looks like their dogs so he'll blend in." He said.

"Well he doesn't look exactly like them..." Electra said. "He's different."

"Well he's the closest out of all of us." Cammy said.

As everyone was talking, I was observing what was going on outside. Their Pokemon didn't seem all that tough to be honest.

"All they're doing is throwing things and making their Pokemon go chase them and bring them back..." I said. "They're not even training."

"Maybe they're working on their speed." Cammy said.

"I want to work on my speed too!" Zeke said as he stood up. "This car is small!"

"Well it wasn't meant for you to stand in it..." Kevin said.

"I knowww..." Zeke whined. "So can we go to the fighting place?" He asked.

"Of course." Kevin said as he pulled out. "I'm guessing we just follow the paved path..."

"Well it's wide enough for a car and it's blacktop, so I guess so." Cameron said.

"Well everyone's parked in the grass over here." Kevin said as he parked inbetween tow cars. "So we're not lost..."

"LOOK!" Cameron said as he pointed up ahead. "There they all are!"

"The sign says the park isn't responsible for what happens to your dog during fights..." Kevin said.

"Well they weren't responsible back at our place either." Cameron said.

"But there was a Pokemon Center." Cammy said.

"Well they look like they're only biting each other and circling..." Zeke said. "I wanna fight! All they know is bite! And I know ice fang and shadow ball and so much more things than bite!" Zeke said. "And I can win you money! It says so!"

"Well..." Kevin said. "It DOES look like they're significantly weaker than you..." He said. "I don't want to take advantage of them though..."

"Advantage? They're here to fight! They MUST be tougher than that or they wouldn't be here!" Zeke said. "THEY are the ones risking their Pokemon by being here where there's no Pokemon Center around! Come on! I can take them!" He said as he wagged his tail. "They want to fight!"

"Oh fine." Kevin said as he got out of his car.

"Hey rich man, what do you think you're doing here?" some guy said as he stared at Kevin.

"Well I'm here for the dog fight. I'm going to compete against you guys." He said.

"HA!" He laughed. "Only the toughest get in here, and ya gotta go through a lot of training before you get in here bud. You're gonna get murdered."

"Well it looks like your dogs only know bite..." Kevin said. "That's not very tough..."

"Well what else do ya expect them to do?" Someone else said. "Hey man let em in. I wanna see him lose. I bet he'll last about what, five seconds in here?" he laughed.

"Yeah man, rich people don't know nothin about what we do!" He said. "What'cha got here anyway?" He asked. "Some Chihuahua?"

"I have no idea what that is..." Kevin said. "No, I don't have a... Chee... Wa wa... Whatever it is. I have a Mightyena." He said. "Come on out Zeke!"

"ROOOWWWUUUUU!" Zeke howled as he leapt out of the car, landing next to Kevin as Kevin shut the door. "Dramatic entrances rule!" he barked as he ran around in circles.

"Now listen Zeke." Kevin said as he knelt down in front of him. "No talking for now okay? I don't want to freak them out. If you wanna talk use your Mightyena language." He said. "You know, the one that only other Pokemon understand."

"Got it!" Zeke barked. "No talking unless it's in my language!"

"Good boy." Kevin said as he patted Zeke's head.

"What the FUCK is that." One of the guys said as he stared at Kevin and Zeke.

"It looks like some sort of wolf." one of them said.

"Exactly." Kevin said. "Zeke is a wolf."

"So wolves exist here! Cool!" Zeke barked.

"His bark sounds fierce..." One of the guys said as he raised an eyebrow. "Even though I've never seen a dog like this in my life, he does look pretty intimidating... Rich guy's got guts!"

"I'm only making excited barks! I haven't even made an angry one!" Zeke said.

"I don't give a shit what he has, he's going down!" one of them said as he spit on the ground. "Now quit socializing with your mutt and get him over here!"

"Are you good with battling on your own? I mean, without me giving commands?" Kevin asked.

"Of course! I worked against Onyx for a while!" Zeke said. "I used to never have a trainer telling me what moves to use!"

"Good." Kevin said as he stood up. "So, who are we fighting?"

"ME." someone said as they stepped in front.

He was a big, buffed out guy with tattoos on his biceps, and he had his arms folded. Next to him, stood a brown and white bulldog. Of course to Kevin and Zeke, it looked like a joke. Neither of them had seen such a dog before, so neither knew how to judge it.

"That small thing?" Zeke asked. "It's so... Tiny... Compared to me I mean..."

"Hey quit your growlin." The man said. "You won't be growlin in a little while when this here match is over. We're going next, and my dog is going to chew your wolf thing to pieces!" He laughed. "I don't care if wolves are the superior being. Imma prove right here that dogs still stand a chance." He laughed. "I gotta admit though. He's got some lovely fur patterns there. It's a shame I've gotta tear ya up." He said.

"Yeah right!" Zeke barked. "That little thing won't stand a chance!"

I watched as Zeke stared curiously at the small dog next to its owner.

"I can't understand a word you're saying." Zeke said as he stared at the bulldog. "Speak!"

The dog just growled, showing his teeth before barking at Zeke.

"Hey cut it out. I'm not barking at you so why are you barking at me?" He asked.

Again the dog just stood there, growling and barking.

"You're starting to annoy me..." Zeke said. "You can bark too so you must know the rule that barking at me is a threat..." He said. "You make me feel threatened when you sit there and bark like that. At least tell me why you're so angry." He said. "I don't want to have to hurt you, please stop provoking me..."

"Well you're going to fight in a minute anyway." Kevin said.

"That's it boy, show em what you're made of!" The man laughed. "Show em how much tougher you are. Heh heh, hear that bark eh? That's the bark of a fighter." He chuckled.

"These Pokemon are so stupid! I can't even understand what they're saying!" Zeke growled. "They don't understand a thing! He's just barking!"

"Zeke's getting pretty annoyed..." Cammy said. "Trust me... You don't want to get him angry..."

"What happens when he gets angry?" Electra asked.

"Well... The wolf inside him comes out. Let's just put it that way." Cammy laughed.

"Well they're fighting anyway, so why not let what ever is going to happen happen?" I asked.

"Exactly." Cammy said. "I wasn't about to stop him..."

"I wanna see Zeke fight." Electra said. "He said he was targeted by Onyx for his strength." She said. "So he'll do fine..."

"Yeah I think he'll be fine." Cammy said.

"ENOUGH!" Zeke yelled at the bulldog, in a bark so loud, that I literally had to cover my ears. However, the Pichu's ears were more important, so I placed my paws over theirs instead.

Everything went silent after that. The only thing you could hear was the sound of Zeke's heavy breathing, and an occasional growl. Everyone just stared at Zeke, who bared his teeth at the bulldog, his fur seeming to stand on end as he lowered his head.

The trainer just stared in disbelief as his bulldog backed off immediately, whining as it turned around and hid behind the man's legs.

"What... The fuck..." The man said as he straightened his hat. "...Was that?"

"That was Zeke." Kevin said. "I'm not gonna touch him because I think your dog there might have angered him a bit."

"A BIT?" The man yelled. "He damn near blew my ears out with that bark!"

"Hey, what can I say? That's the bark of a fighter!" Kevin laughed.

"Yeah, good luck man." One of the guys said, laughing as they patted his shoulder.

"Shut up." He growled as he straightened his hat again. "Aw fuck..."

"So, we gonna do this or what?" Kevin asked.

"Fuck no!" The man said.

"Hey, you're the one that wanted the fight, so we're fighting." Kevin said.

"I'll kill that thing..." Zeke growled as he ran forward, leaping into the pen.

"Holy shit..." The man said as he turned around, sighing as he picked up his dog. "Heh... Good luck." He laughed as he tossed him into the pen.

What the man didn't know, was that Zeke could understand human language, and since the man had to tell his dog what to do, Zeke would also know what to avoid. Not only that, but Zeke was a Pokemon. They were built for battling through generations of fighting and training. His bones, his body, his muscles, they were all stronger than his dog's. Zeke was born a fighter, whereas his bulldog was trained to be a fighter. Pokemon fight naturally, it doesn't have to be taught to them. Not to mention, Zeke had moves like fire fang that this normal dog did not have. Zeke was an all around advantage, from speed to strength. Zeke had it all.

"Quit your whimpering!" The man yelled. "You ain't no weakling! So what if he barks real loud! We can still take em! Go for the throat!" He shouted.

The bulldog seemed to snap out of it as the man said that, and once again went back to acting tough, baring his teeth and snarling at Zeke as he inched closer.

"Come on boy, run up there and tear this wolf to pieces!" He yelled.

"Well since you're yelling commands... So can I..." Kevin said. "ZEKE! Dodge it and then... Do whatever you want!" Kevin shouted.

The bulldog took off running, and Zeke just stood there. I had no idea what he could possibly be doing, until the dog leapt at him. As soon as the dog's feet left the ground, Zeke bolted to the right, effortlessly dodging the dog's attack.

"Not today..." Zeke growled as he snatched up the bulldog by one of its legs. "Heavy..." Zeke growled as he tossed it into the air.

"How the hell did he just toss a sixty pound dog like it's nothin!" The man yelled.

"Come on you fuckin mutt bite him! Do whatever ya can just win this thing!" the man shouted.

Zeke didn't even move as the dog plopped to the ground, Zeke's ears flattened to the back of his head as he growled at the bulldog. As soon as the dog hit the ground, it sprang to its feet. It was obvious that the dog was hurt, because he was limping. He was lucky to even have his leg after a bite like that.

"You're lucky Zeke didn't bite down or that leg would be gone." Kevin laughed.

"Bite em!" The man yelled.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Zeke howled as the dog rushed forward unexpectedly, growling as it clamped down on Zeke's right front leg. It had been limping seconds before, and it appeared it was going to give up. This was a surprise to not only Zeke, but to everyone around the pen.

"Yeah your wolf is done!" The man laughed. "Ain't no escapin the grip of them jaws there!"

"Get OFF!" Zeke yelled as he snapped at the bulldog, but it seemed there wasn't really a place for Zeke to get a hold of him, and he kept losing his grip. It was then that Zeke stopped moving and just stood there, which confused both Kevin and the man. However, the people on the other side of the pen were just staring wide eyed at them both. Zeke was facing away from us, so I couldn't see what he was doing. What could he possibly doing that's scaring them all to death?

"I SAID GET OFF!" Zeke yelled as he nailed the dog, in point blank range with a shadow ball, right in the back of the head. The dog literally exploded, the force of the shadow ball kicking up an enormous amount of dust, sending bloody chunks of bulldog in every direction. When the dust settled, Zeke just stood there for a second, before hopping out of the pen. His leg seemed to be just fine, it wasn't even bleeding or anything.

"I had no idea that would happen..." He growled as he shook himself off. "These dog things are freaking fragile!"

"What... The FUCK just happened!" The man yelled as he stared at Zeke. "What the fuck was that!"

-END Chapter one.-


	2. Troubles In The Park

"So apparently using shadow ball freaks them all out, and makes your opponents explode..." Zeke said as he lay down in the backseat. "The Pokemon here suck! They're weak, have NO brains, can't take a hit, cant SPEAK..." He growled.

"Hey no need to get all worked up." Cammy said. "Maybe since wolves exist here, we can find you a wold pack in the woods and you can see if they're the same as you or not. Maybe they're smarter and stuff.

"Yeah maybe." Zeke said.

"I don't think we should go back there..." Cameron said. "They all looked really angry..."

"Hey, I got the money." Zeke said. "Of course they'd be angry."

"Not that..." Cameron said. "You destroyed his Pokemon."

"He was asking for it by putting it in the fighting pen, the sign said so!" Zeke said. "And it kept BARKING at me!"

"Zeke calm down." Kevin said. "Come on bud, it'll be fine. We just have to go somewhere. I don't know where, but we need a place to stay."

"How about like, a Pokemart or something?" Cammy asked. "A big one. No one else knows about us, and we need some supplies. We can all stick together and buy some stuff." She said.

"Yeah, well where do you see anything like that?" Kevin asked.

"Well we ARE on the highway... If that's what they call it... Just take a random exit." She said. "There's bound to be a Pokemart around here somewhere."

"How about we look for a place to eat instead?" Electra asked as she lay down on her back, placing her Pichu on her belly and putting her arms around it. "I could use a little food right now..."

"I'm not even going to say it." Cammy laughed.

"Yeah I eat a lot blah blah blah." Electra laughed.

"We haven't eaten in a while though." Zeke said. "I want some food too."

"Well I have no idea where we go to eat. That place that's usually in the park isn't there." Kevin said.

"That's because this isn't our world." I said. "Palkia did something..."

"I already said that." Cammy laughed. "The Palkia clone sent us to another dimension..."

"WE NEED MILK!" Electra yelled. "NOW!"

"AH! OKAY!" Kevin yelled. "Holy fuck!"

"Well that was loud..." Cammy said as she leaned against Zeke.

"Where do I find milk here?" Kevin asked as he took the next exit. "I have no idea where I even am."

"Find it!" Electra said. "They need MILK!"

"Okay, I'll stop up here I guess. At... Walmart..."

"Wow... That's a retarded name for a Pokemart." Cammy said. "They couldn't have called it dog mart? Because they call their Pokemon dogs... So it could have been... You know what I'm saying!" She laughed. "People here are idiots!"

"I still don't think so." Kevin said. "Let's just go in and get milk. It looks like a normal Pokemart to me." He said as he turned into the parking lot. "Just less blue..."

"Well then go buy some milk." Cameron said. "We'll stay in the car.

"No I wanna come." Cammy said. "Take me in your hood. I want to see how the people here do things."

"I don't know if it's safe..." Kevin said. "Like, what if they freak out like they freaked out with Zeke?"

"Well Zeke used shadow ball." Cammy said. "I'll stay low, I won't be seen, come on!"

"Okay fine." He said as he parked.

"Why'd we park over here?" She asked. "There's like, no cars over here..."

"Exactly." Kevin said.

"Won't that make us stand out more? Especially with this car?" Cameron asked.

"I have no idea." Kevin said as he got out of the car. "Come on Cammy."

"I wonder if people here prefer mating with Pokemon..." She mumbled as she hopped out of the car.

"Of course you would." Electra laughed. "Hurry and get us milk!"

"We need bottles too." Cameron said. "They can't just drink it."

"Yeah I know." Cammy said.

"Okay we're going out." Kevin said as Cammy hopped up onto his back. "Hurry up and get in there."

"I'm trying!" Cammy said as Kevin shut the car door. "It's not easy when you're moving around!"

"Well fine then." He said, standing still. "Hurry up."

"I'm in, I'm in..." She said, sighing. "I can't fit all of myself inside it you know... I usually just stand in it..."

"Ugh, fine. But try your best to stay out of sight." He said as he put his hood up.

"Then I'm hooking my claws into the back of your shirt." She said. "Because half of me is going to have to be in your sweater..."

"I don't care, just don't dig into me." He laughed. "And as long as I don't look dumb it's fine."

"You mean bulgy?" She asked.

"Yes." He said, looking back at her.

"Well I'll stay flat." She said. "I mean, not move around too much."

"You've also got to whisper if you want to say something." He said.

"I know that..." She said. "Can we just go?"

"Right after I fix my hair." He said.

"Just go, I'll do it for you." Cammy said.

"No, I don't want you to." Kevin said.

"Relax, I won't lick it then." She said. "Just go!"

"Hold on! I'm fixing my hood!" Kevin said. "You're making me look like I'm talking to myself! Just let me do it!" He whispered loudly.

"That's not my fault! If you'd just let me help you we'd be done with this and in the store already." Cammy growled.

"Well fine then, help!" Kevin said. "I don't w-"

"Hey man, how much do you want for that plush?" Some guy asked as he ran over to Kevin.

"What?" Kevin asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Come on dude." He laughed. "We're both men here. You know that if I'm asking for that thing that I'm a Pokemon fan too. Don't be afraid to say it." He laughed.

"Pokemon... Fan?" Kevin asked.

"Yes... You love Pokemon too, don't you?" The man asked. "Or like them at least?"

"Well of course." Kevin said. "Or I wouldn't have any..."

"Well then let me buy that plush." He said. "It look so awesome and realistic and stuff!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kevin said.

"Do you have any other Pokemon plushes you're willing to sell then?" The guy asked.

"I don't know what you're trying to ask me. What's a plush?" Kevin asked.

"Okay... Just stop, it's not funny anymore." The guy said. "Are you selling the Pikachu or not?" He asked.

"Why would I sell her?" Kevin asked.

"Well what if I offered you a hundred dollars for your Pokemon?" The guy said as he reached into his pocket.

"Wait, so you DO call them Pokemon?" Kevin asked.

"Well what else would I call them?" The man asked as he ducked down a little, trying to see into Kevin's hood.

"Um..." Kevin said, frowning. "I don't know, dogs?"

"Like Growlithe?" The man asked.

"Exactly what I said..." Kevin said, laughing. "But there are things that are called just dogs here too, and they're all different. It doesn't make sense. They should all be called something different."

"Well their breeds are all called something different. Like, there's terriers, retrievers, labs, blah blah blah..."

"So they're not called dogs?" Kevin asked.

"No, they are." He said. "Why am I even explaining this to you?"

"Wait wait, do you call them Pokemon still?" Kevin asked.

"Growlithe? Yes." The man said. "What other name would I call them?"

"Ugh, holy crap! Do Pokemon exist or not!" Cammy asked as she poked her head out of Kevin's hood. "This conversation is becoming really retarded!"

"WHOA!" The man yelled as he jumped backwards. "What... What the hell!"

"What?" Kevin asked. "You said you knew about Pokemon... We're just going to pick up some milk."

"AND HURRY IT UP!" Electra yelled from inside the car. "I'll go get it myself if you're going to take this long!"

"Holy crap!" the man yelled. "How'd you make it move like that!"

"What are you talking about?" Kevin asked.

"Your Pikachu!" The man said as he pointed to Cammy.

"Well she moves on her own..." Kevin said. "I'm not making her move..."

"What do you mean moves on her own? Like, it's an electronic one?" The man asked.

"Well aren't all Pikachu electric?" Kevin asked.

"Ugh..." Cammy said as she retracted her claws, sliding down and out of Kevin's sweater and landing on the blacktop, before walking up to the guy and hopping up, digging her claws into his shirt and climbing up so that she was eye level with him.

"Is there something wrong with you?" She asked as she stared into his eyes. "Because you're acting like a real dumbass right now." She growled. "NOW do you believe me? People here are... UGH! So STUPID!" She yelled.

"Whoa, language!" Kevin said.

"Oh my... Gosh..." The guy said as he hesitantly brought his hand forward, his arm shaking as he rested it on Cammy's head. "H-holy... Crap!"

"What... Are you doing..." Cammy asked as she stared at him.

"Is this some kind of joke? I get all into this and think it's the best thing in the world, then you pull out a hidden camera and laugh in my face for believing this is a real Pikachu?" The guy asked as he pulled Cammy off of his shirt. "I mean, it feels real... Warm, furry, cute... Um... She has a... Female tail... So..." He said as he looked underneath her. "Yeah, girl..."

"Put... Me... Down..." Cammy growled. "I do not appreciate being examined." She said.

"She wants you to put her down..." Kevin said. "She said she doesn't like being handled."

"How... What... Okay this isn't funny." The man said as he placed Cammy down.

"What's supposed to be funny?" Kevin asked.

"Because... I don't know what you did but there no way that's real!" He said as he pointed down at Cammy.

"Oh I'll show you real..." Cammy growled, a few sparks jumping off of her cheeks as she stared up at the man.

"She thinks everyone here are idiots." Kevin said. "Because... Of exactly what you're doing right now..."

"No, I'd be an idiot if I believed this silly little gag." He said. "Show me how you're doing this, I'll pay you!"

"I'm going... To bite you..." Cammy growled. "Please... Just shut your mouth..."

"She said she wants to bite you..." Kevin laughed. "I've never seen Cammy act like this."

"Her name is Cammy?" He asked.

"What the heck are you doing out here!" Electra yelled as she hopped out of the window, holding her Pichu in her paws. "Kevin, GO TO THE STORE!" She yelled.

"WAH!" The man yelled as he whipped around. "There's TWO! And... Awww that's adorable!" He said, smiling as he walked over to Electra. "Can I touch them?"

"Probably not." Kevin said, shrugging.

"Hello there little Pichu." The man said as he knelt down, smiling as he extended his hand.

"BACK OFF!" Electra yelled, growling as she snapped at his hand.

"WAH!" He yelled as he leapt to his feet, jumping backwards.

"She doesn't like when strangers try to touch her Pichu..." Kevin said.

"Yeah, I SEE that." The man said. "This is insane! Are you all... Really... Real? Can I touch the other Pikachu again?"

"I'm going to lose it... I swear to Arceus I'm going to lose it..." Cammy growled as she took a couple deep breaths. "Kevin... You'd better pick me up right now because I'm two seconds away from tearing this idiot apart..." she growled.

"Okay." Kevin said as he picked Cammy up. "Um, Electra get back in the car, I'll be out in a sec with bowls and milk." Kevin said.

"Whatever..." She said as Cameron opened the door, and Electra hopped in.

"Hey you." The man said as Kevin walked off. "Kid..."

"Me?" Cameron asked.

"Yes you." He said. "Are those Pikachu really real?"

"What kind of question is that?" I asked as I hopped over next to Electra.

"Oh look... A third..." The man said, smiling as he reached out to touch me.

"Hey..." I said, frowning as he patted my head gently. "How could you even ask such a stupid question?"

"Cammy says you're stupid!" Zeke said as he hopped into the front seat. "Are you?"

"And a talking Mightyena..." The guy said, sighing as he took a step away from the car. "Lovely... Is there anything ELSE I should know about?"

"Well you were the one that said you loved Pokemon!" Zeke said. "Why are you walking away?"

"Well I have an Eevee..." Cameron said, smiling.

"Wait, so when... Cammy tried to get you to mate with her... Back at the Pokemon Center... And you said you didn't love Pokemon... That reference... When she explained the kid with the Eevee... She was talking about you?" I asked as I looked over at Cameron.

"Yes." He said. "I said I didn't want to fall in love with Pokemon so she referenced my Eevee..."

"Show me." The man said. "I don't see it in there..."

"Oh she's in her ball." Cameron said as he pulled it out of his pocket. "Here she is."

"You're joking right?" The man laughed. "This little joke is going way too far..."

"What joke?" Cameron asked as he pressed the button, releasing the Eevee onto the front seat. "See? I'm not joking."

"Whaaa?" The Eevee asked as she looked around. "Where am I? Oh! Hi Zeke!" She giggled as she snuggled up against him. "Where are we?"

The man just stared at the Eevee, then at the ball in Cameron's hand.

"Oh, hi!" Zeke laughed. "I don't know where we are."

"How did you..." The man asked as he held out his hand. "Let me see that..."

"The ball?" Cameron asked.

"Yes..." The man said. "Let me see it..."

"Fine, but if you try to steal my Eevee I'll have Zeke come after you." He said as he held out the ball.

"Wow..." the man said as he took it, turning it around and looking it over, before pressing the button, returning the Eevee to the ball.

"I never knew you had an Eevee..." Electra said. "I would have eaten it..."

"Exactly why I didn't tell you." Cameron said.

"I'm joking!" Electra laughed.

"Can I have my Eevee back?" Cameron asked as he held out his hand.

"Sure..." The man said as he handed Cameron the ball. "How... How is this all real? How are you here? I thought Pokemon were made up to entertain little kids... And adults, or whoever likes them..." He said.

"We're not made up. Here we are!" Zeke said as he stuck his head out the window and licked the man's face.

"Wah..." He said, frowning as he wiped his face on his sleeve. "I was just... Licked by a Mightyena..."

"Okay, I know we might not have existed here until a couple minutes ago, but now we do." Zeke said. "So... Yes, we're real." He laughed.

"Incredible..." He said as he backed away from the car. "Just... Amazing..."

"I know, I'm great aren't I?" Zeke laughed as he lay down. "I don't wanna attract too much attention..."

"Then stop talking." Electra said. "Pokemon in this world don't talk... At all..."

"Yeah I know..." Zeke sighed. "They're all... Stupid. They just growl and bark for no reason..."

"You mean dogs?" The man asked.

"Yes, they're idiots." Zeke said.

"Zeke went into a dog fight and blew one of the dogs to pieces with a shadow ball. We had to drive away fast because the humans were angry." I said. "It was really gross..."

"I hate having to call them dogs. No one can understand us anyway so I don't need to say dog." Electra said. "I can say what I want. And I'm calling them Pokemon."

The Pichu I was holding began squirming, whining as it looked up at me. I sighed as I looked down at him, smiling as I gently placed him on the seat next to me.

"Pichu are supposed to be really active..." Electra said. "Ours are like, all sleepy and stuff..."

"Well this one seems to be moving around quite a bit." I laughed. "Plus they haven't eaten yet..."

"I thought Electra was supposed to have milk for them." Cameron said. "Like, body milk."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Electra said.

"Well female Mightyena have milk for their pups." Zeke said. "They nurse them. I don't know about Pikachu though." He said.

"Well Kevin is in there getting normal milk... If it exists." Electra said. "I don't know what body milk is."

"Look! Here he comes!" Zeke barked as he stuck his head out the window. "Kevin!"

"Why are you still here..." Kevin said as he placed the bags down, sighing as Cammy hopped out of his sweater.

"Oh,. I was just leaving." The man laughed. "Good luck with your Pokemon!"

"Thanks." Kevin said, before opening the door and getting in, placing the bags in Cameron's lap.

"Yeah you're welcome." he said, laughing. "This is so weird..."

"Zeke you got drool like... Everywhere." Kevin said.

"It's not my fault! It's hot!" Zeke whined. "Turn on the cool air!"

"Oh here's the milk." Cameron said as he opened the bag, pulling out the gallon of milk.

"Surprisingly things are pretty much the same in there as they are in a Pokemart." Cammy said.

"Yeah it's pretty much the same. Except the food and stuff is all different..." Kevin said.

"Yeah, I have no idea what what a turkey is..." Cammy said. "Or chicken... Or... Whatever else there was in there... But it smelled good." She laughed.

"Err, so I have no idea where to go..." Kevin said as he started the car. "Just... Anywhere I guess."

"Anywhere is fine." Cameron said as he poured some milk into a bowl. "Just nowhere bumpy because milk isn't a good thing to spill."

"Yeah." Electra said as she grabbed the bowl, carefully placing it on the floor. "There's not enough room in this car..."

"Look, it's gone already..." Cameron said, laughing. "She sure was hungry!"

"I forgot all about that..." Kevin said. "That Pichu takes after Electra... That means in a year or two it'll be a bottomless pit." He laughed.

"Um, here's some for the other Pichu Dallas." Cameron said as he handed me a bowl.

"Thanks... I think." I said as I took the bowl, sitting it down in front of the Pichu, smiling as I watched him drink.

"They're real cuties." Electra giggled. "How much should we give them?"

"Well you should feed them until they choose to stop eating. That's when you know they're full." Cameron said.

"Yeah that's never going to happen." Electra said.

"She's probably right." Kevin laughed.

"You know... Watching these Pichu makes me want to have one..." Cammy said. "But not in this weird world..."

"I expected fifty." Kevin said.

"I thought there was going to be hundreds." Cameron said.

"Yeah well there's two." Electra said as she grabbed the gallon of milk, her ears flattened to the back of her head as she lifted it into the air and chugged about three quarters of it, before handing it back to Cameron.

"Well... That was a pretty big... Whatever that was..." Cameron said as he put the cap on.

"It tastes different." Electra said. "But still milky..."

"Hey, give her more!" Electra said as she held up the bowl. "She's not done."

"Mine is." I chuckled as I picked him up.

"Looks like the male hasn't inherited the ability to inhale any edible thing in sight." Cameron said.

"Oh ha ha." Electra said as she rolled her eyes. "You know, you're edible too."

"I don't think your Pichu are ready for meat." Cammy said.

"No, but I am." Electra said as she stuck her tongue out at Cameron.

"Hey, can you eat him after I'm done with him?" Cammy asked.

"Great, so I have one threatening to rape me, and one threatening to eat me... Does anyone else want to do something to me?" Cameron asked.

"I want to lick you until you're covered in drool!" Zeke said.

"Err... I want to... I don't even know." I said, shrugging. "Crawl on you. And so do the Pichu."

"Okay, Zeke that's just weird, and Dallas... I don't even know." Cameron laughed. "But really, n-"

"You didn't ask ME what I wanted to do!" Cammy interrupted. "Everyone else got to say what they wanted to do so I want to too." She said.

"I already know what you want to do." Cameron said.

"But you don't know the details." Cammy chuckled. "When you're asleep, I'm going to take my paw, and stick it allll the way up your-"

"I don't want to know!" Cameron shouted. "Please don't tell me! You're making it worse!"

"I was going to say shirt..." She said. "But whatever. It'll be a surprise."

"Cammy... That's not right in soooo many ways..." Kevin said.

"If I want it and it feels good then in my opinion, it's right." She said.

"Look!" Electra laughed. "She's like, inhaling it!"

"Is that even good for her?" Cameron asked. "To drink that much?"

"If she wants to then yes." Kevin said. "After all, she DOES take after Electra.

"True." Cameron said. "But still, she's so little..."

"Can we like, stop somewhere?" I asked. "Like, a park or something..."

"Well the park is... Actually..." Kevin said. "We just can't stay at the back of the park. The front of the park where the Pokemon Center used to be is just fine." He said.

"Good then let's go." Cammy said. "I want to take a look at these... New, much dumber Pokemon."

"Yeah me too." Electra said. "I wanna see how they taste."

"Of course." Kevin laughed. "I don't have a problem with it, as long as Zeke doesn't blow them all to bits." Kevin joked.

"He deserved it." Zeke growled. "He chewed on my leg! Plus that guy said he could beat me. He didn't though." Zeke said.

"Whatever, we're going to the park." Kevin said.

"Whoever doesn't want us there can kiss my furry yellow ass." Electra growled. "My Pichu want to go there, and they're GOING to play there. No matter what these dumb humans think."

"Whoa..." Cammy laughed. "The mean side of Electra is like, taking over."

"No, I just want my Pichu to have what they want, no matter what the retarded humans here think." She said. "When it comes to my Pichu's needs, I'll do whatever it takes to make them happy." She said.

"Yeah me too." I said, smiling as I snuggled up against her.

"What happened to not swearing around the Pichu?" Kevin asked.

"Ass isn't a swear word." Electra said.

"Since when..." Kevin asked.

"Ass is declared to be a normal word by the jury in the court of Electra." She said as she folded her arms. "So ha."

"The court of Electra..." Cammy said. "That's new... Does everyone that gets declared guilty get eaten?" she laughed.

"Yes. The court of Electra takes crime seriously." She said as she stuck her tongue out.

"Well so does Officer Jenny. Just she doesn't feed everyone that commits a crime to her Growlithe." Cammy said.

"I don't even think Jenny exists here." Cameron said. "It's probably... Someone else."

"Look guys! Officer Jenny!" Zeke said, looking out the window, as we pulled into the park.

"Zeke those are dudes..." Kevin said. "And they're all going to the place we were before... So we're fine here." Kevin laughed.

"Maybe they're officer... James?" Cammy asked. "I don't know what to call them..."

"They're all different looking." Cameron said, laughing. "They're different! ALL of them!"

"This place is creepy." Cammy said. "Let's like, just park and get out." Pretend we're innocent..."

"Well we are." Zeke said. "All we did was fight, like the thingy said to do."

"Exactly." Kevin said. "Let's like, just... I don't even know... I mean, I hope they're not looking for us..."

"Love this yellow car..." Cammy said.

"I say you all shut your mouths and let us out." Electra said as she picked up the female Pichu.

"What she said." I laughed as I picked up the now much more energetic male. "They're getting pretty squirmy!"

"Whatever." Kevin said as he shut off the car.

"If those officers start a problem we'll just take them out." Cammy said. "Right Zeke?"

"I wonder what every happened to the other Kevin..." Electra said,

"He's back on OUR world." Cammy said. "Heh, I'm going to go off on my own for a bit I think..." Cammy said. "Just... Yell for me or whatever if something happens."

"Sure." Kevin said as he got out. "I hope you're not going off to try what I thin you're g-"

"Yes actually, I am." She said as she hopped over the seat and out of the car. "I'll let you know how it goes."

"Oh Arceus..." Kevin laughed. "Do you ever stop?"

"No." She said as she dashed off into the park.

"There she goes!" Zeke laughed. "So pretty and stuff..."

"Zeke, hush." Electra said. "Kevin, get OUT!"

"Right!" He said as he scrambled out of the car. "Jeez, aggressive much?"

"Shut it." She said as she held up her right paw, imitating a closing mouth with it.

"I'm not going to let you push me around..." Kevin said. "I can talk if I want to."

"Actually, yes you are. Because there's not much you can do about it." She said. "I might not be bigger on the outside, but I sure am on the inside. Plus you're human." She said. "Pokemon disobey their trainers all the time. And since you're not really a trainer, I don't have to listen to you at all." She said. "Plus you don't even have my ball. So there's nothing you can do about it."

"Electra, you are acting a bit... Moody..." Cameron said, frowning. "I mean, you don't have to be so mean to him..."

"Yes, I DO." She snapped., "Or else no one would listen." she said as she hopped out of the car.

"I'd have to agree." Zeke said. "I'm not mean, but I know being mean yields more responsive results from humans."

"Yeah that doesn't really make sense." I laughed. "I have no clue what you just said."

"Okay, say I walked up to a human having a picnic. Wagging my tail and trying to act all cute, I ask him for half his sandwich. Now, maybe he might say yes to a cute looking Mightyena like me. Then he'd give me half and I'd scarf it down and run off." He said. "But let's say it was a human from this world, in THIS park. A human that gets freaked out when I talk." Zeke said. "I'd have much more of a chance in taking his sandwich if I approached him angrily. If I walked up to him growling and barking with my fur all bristly and my ears folded back, and I demanded that he give me half his sandwich or I'd tear him to pieces and dine on him instead, he'd probably throw me his WHOLE sandwich and run away." Zeke said.

"See, I was right." Electra said. "So HA."

"Well that doesn't mean you have to do it all the time." Kevin said. "And Zeke, stop encouraging it!"

"I wasn't!" Zeke barked angrily as he leapt out of the car, growling. "I'm sick of being accused of EVERYTHING! I swear I'm going to tear you apart if I get blamed for one more thing!" He growled.

"Holy fuck SORRY." Kevin said as he took a step back. "Wow..."

"See?" Zeke said. "You get better results when you act aggressively."

"That wasn't funny!" Kevin said. "I thought you were serious!"

"Which makes it funnier." Electra laughed as she placed her Pichu down in the grass.

"Tat WAS kind of... Funny." I laughed as I stood next to Electra. "Zeke DOES have a point..."

"A point that I proved!" Zeke said proudly.

"No but really, stop encouraging it." Kevin said. "Be mean to other people."

"Hey dude, nice DOG!" Some guy laughed as he approached us. "Fierce lookin dog with a fierce soundin bark." he said. "Where's ya get em? Looks amazin."

"Does everyone here talk like that?" Electra sighed. "It's annoying..."

"Hey wait, you're that dude that made that big purple thing that went BOOOF! Your dog is the evil one!" He said. "The one that destroyed the other dog back there a the fight!"

"I'm not evil..." Zeke said as he looked up at the man. "I was just mad."

"And it talks!" He shouted. "HAH! I'm reporting this right away! You ain't gettin away with splatterin MY friend's pup! You and your weird alien dog!"

"Oh yes we are." Zeke growled as he leaps onto the man's back, knocking him over, growling as he stood on top of him. "I swear if you say as WORD you're going to be NEXT!" He growled. "Do you understand?"

"Let me up!" The man yelled. "Help this crazy mutt is tryin ta bite me!"

"If I wanted to bite you I would have." Zeke growled. "Shut UP!"

"I don't think aggression is working..." Cameron said.

"You're not using enough of it, that's why." Electra said as she nudged her Pichu over to me.

"Oh lovely." Cameron said.

"Shut the HELL up!" Electra growled as she smacked the guy in the face. "Say another word and I use my claws!"

"I think you should do it anyway." Zeke said.

"You're right." Electra said as she held up her right paw, unsheathing her claws and wiggling her fingers.

"Hey, what's going on here!" a policeman asked from inside his car, as he was just probably driving by to meet up with the others.

"Great." I mumbled.

"He's saying stuff into his radio!" Zeke said.

"Help me! These psychos are tryin'a kill me!" The man yelled.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Electra yelled as she swiped her paw across his face. "YOU IDIOT!"

-END Chapter Two.-


	3. The Getaway

"Hey! Who and what are you!" The officer asked as he got out of his car.

"Promise you're not going to tell!" Zeke said. "I don't want the humans mad at me!"

"Hey!" The cop yelled. "I'm TALKING to you!"

"You're talking to animals. You're reaaaal smart." I mumbled as I rolled my eyes.

"YOU!" Electra yelled as she turned toward him, growling as she pointed at him, her claws no longer showing. "If you know what's best for you you'll get back into your car!"

"Okay, seeing as you're a talking... Whatever... I have no idea what I'm supposed to do to stop this..." He said.

"GET BACK IN THE CAR AND GO AWAY!" Electra yelled.

"Even if I'm not trained for you... Whatever you are... I'm not going to sit here and take orders from you." He said.

"Wait, humans here can understand us?" Cammy asked.

"When did you even get here?" Kevin asked.

"When Zeke and Electra began yelling." Cammy said. "I said all you have to do is yell for me. But when I heard them both yelling I knew there was trouble." She said.

"NOW!" Electra yelled, sparks flying from her cheeks as she stepped on the man's hand.

"YOOOWWWWWWW!" He yelled. "IT'S FUCKING CRUSHING MY HAND!"

"GET IN THE CAR!" Electra yelled. "Or this moron gets hurt!"

"More than he already is!" Zeke added as he opened his mouth, a dark purple ball forming inside it, swirling with energy as it slowly grew.

"That's it! That's the thing that blew that dog apart!" The man yelled. "GET HIM OFF OF ME!"

"I've had enough!" The policeman said as he pulled something off of his belt. "If you don't get off of him in five seconds I'm going to be forced to take action." He said.

"Oh I'll show you action. You wanna see action!" Electra yelled as she grabbed the man's arm, yanking him out from under Zeke, who fell over, snapping his mouth shut and launching the shadow ball, which flew straight into the policeman's car. The policeman bolted to the left as soon as he saw it coming, and managed to avoid the explosion of the shadow ball. The force of the impact shot gravel straight up into the air as it slammed into the side of the car, sending it rolling into the grass.

"HOLY FUCK!" The policeman yelled as he pointed whatever he had in his hand at Electra and Zeke.

Electra growled as she yanked the man backwards, sending him rolling a good twenty feet away as Zeke got to his feet.

"You know what? I don't give a crap if the whole WORLD knows we're here!" Electra yelled. "Because you know what? From what I gathered from this whole chain of bullcrap, I take it we're going to be here for a while, so you all might as well get used to it!" She yelled.

"I'm afraid I can't have you beating up on other people, animal or not." The cop said as he pointed to his car. "And that there is destruction of county property. I'm gonna have to take you in." He said.

"Take me in? HA!" Electra laughed. "You and what army? You're not officer Jenny, you don't have a Growlithe to help you out!"

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about." He said as he pointed the black thing at her. "But you're coming down town."

"No I'm not." She said as she folded her arms. "I'm staying right here."

"Yeah and so is that guy!" Zeke said. "I can not afford to have my abilities leaked to the whole park!"

"Zeke, you'll get all the sandwiches you want once everyone knows what you can do." Electra said. "You just walk on up to the picnics and BOOM! They throw everything and RUN!" She said. "Don't you want that?"

"Electra you're a genius!" Zeke said. "That's perfect!"

"Now you can either come with me or I can take you by force." The police officer said as he slowly inched closer.

"I choose force." Zeke said.

"Yeah, BRING IT!" Electra said as she leapt backwards, landing on the man's left leg.

"RRAAAAAAAHHHH!" He yelled. "GET IT OFF ME!"

"Yeah, I can't have you doing this to civilians." He said as he ran forward. I watched as he pressed a button on the black this in his hands and a ball of... Something shot out of it. I watched it hit Electra, and then she stopped moving.

"HA." he said. "Force it is, force it shall be." He said as he pointed it at Zeke.

I feared the worst as I stared at Electra, who was shaking a little now, a shower of sparks suddenly flying off of her cheeks as she leapt into the air.

"CHAAAAAAAAA!" She yelled as she fired off a ball of electricity. I watched as it smacked into the man, and he flew backwards, landing on his back on the blacktop, his arms and legs twitching as electricity visible arced throughout his body.

"That moron used a shooting tazer on an Electric type." Cammy said as she folded her arms. "Basically hit her with a ball of electricity and charged her up."

"Can we like, leave?" Kevin asked. "I don't like the way things are turning out around here..."

"I do." Electra said. "We're kicking their butts."

"Why didn't you say asses?" Zeke asked.

"Because the court of Electra says it's not always necessary." She said.

"Well the SUPREME court of Cammy says we should leave." Cammy said as she stuck her tongue out at Electra, laughing. "And the supreme court is the highest!"

"Unfair!" Electra said. "You used my joke against me!"

"Well you never said I couldn't." Cammy said. "We should get you a mallet and like, a little jury desk." She laughed.

"I can see Electra's court being a very scary place." Cameron said. "Everyone would like, immediately tell the truth. No one would risk it."

"Why are we talking about this when we're supposed to be leaving?" Kevin asked. "Get in the car!"

"Right!" Zeke said as he dashed past Kevin and jumped into the car.

I sighed as I picked up both Pichu and followed everyone into the car. I didn't know what to think, or even how I should feel after what had just happened.

"Zeke what's gotten into you?" Kevin asked as he got into the car.

"A sandwich!" Zeke said. "And sandwiches from here are GOOD!"

"And that's why you attacked that man?" Kevin asked.

"He threatened to tell officer... Those people... On me!" He said. "I can't be seen as the big bad wolf of the park!"

"Ha, good one." Cammy laughed. "Use your shadow ball and blow their house down!"

"Cammy shhh." Kevin said as he pulled out. "I'm really surprised you did that Zeke. And you too Electra! Why'd you get all aggressive all of a sudden?"

"I'm naturally aggressive. And we're not going to be here for long, and even if we are, we might as well have a little fun. These humans are way too cocky. They think that everything in their world is peaceful and... Whatever the word is. I don't think they have things like Team Onyx to worry about, so I'm going to show them how it feels to have to constantly chase someone down. Plus I want free meat." she said.

"I don't know, the humans here make me feel weird too..." Cammy said. "They make me feel all moody, as if I should just jump on top of them and dominate them..."

"I hope you mean fighting." Cameron said.

"Kevin..." Zeke said. "I'm a nice wolf, you know that... But the humans here... They trigger something bad in me... I don't know why, but they do. They make me angry. Just their presence makes me feel like I should tear them apart." He said. "And the way they talk. Ohhhh that really gets under my fur!" He growled. "I can't STAND it! They can't even say their words right! I thought it was all a joke, to get the humans to go away. But when Electra sliced his face I knew it wasn't... And then I didn't know what to do, so I tried to seem fearsome and used shadow ball... But Electra knocked me over and I fell and I shot it before I should have... And in the wrong direction..." He said.

"I did that on purpose." Electra said. "I knew it would hit the car if I pulled you over that way."

"That was pretty good." Zeke said. "But anyhow, as soon as it hit the car, and it went all BOOOM!... I realized something... I realized how much I truly miss being... Well, the big bad wolf." He said. "Sure I'm nice to those I like, like everyone in here, and the colony, but... I miss going into the Team Onyx base thing and fighting them all by myself... Or fighting off an evil clone of... Whatever." He said. "I haven't fought anything in a while. And I miss it... What happened back there, is I got a taste of violence. I was able to feel the adrenaline flowing through me, the sense that I had to do anything in my power to make sure not only me and Electra, but everyone stayed safe. I got a taste of violence back there, and now I realize... I'm addicted." Zeke said. "I'm addicted to fighting... I am a wolf, I was naturally bred, both as a wolf, AND as a Pokemon, to fight. We all knew the more... Wolfy... Side of me would come out sooner or later... Well here it is." He said. "I want to fight the humans with Electra. I want to eat as many sandwiches as I can, I want to feel the wind through my fur as I run away from them!"

"That's incredibly sexy..." Cammy said.

"Okay for one, I had no idea Zeke just wanted to scare him with the shadow ball. I thought it was a serious attack." Electra said. "And I also thought it was a stupid idea to fire off a shadow ball like, a foot away from yourself. So I flipped you and made you hit a target farther away." She said. "And then the idiot officer... Whatever... Shoots me with a freaking electric thing. Like a moron." She said.

"Wait, so that thing he had was like... Just an electric shock?" Zeke asked.

"I'm sure it's probably the equivalent of a small thunderbolt." Cammy said.

"But anyway, that was amazing how you did that Electra!" Zeke said. "How'd you know I was going to let go like that?"

"Well it's one of those things that just comes to you in the heat of the moment." She said. "I just knew you would, I can't explain it."

"I want to fight with Electra against the mean humans!" Zeke said.

"They're chasing us..." Kevin said as he looked in the mirror.

"Just pretend they're not there and keep driving." Cammy said.

"How can I pretend they're not there if they're blaring their sirens?" Kevin asked.

"You put on headphones and listen to music." Cameron said.

"I wanna hit them with something." Electra said. "Like an electroball..."

"Go ahead, I'm not stopping you." Kevin said. "Zeke's right, if we're going to stay here, we're not going to be chased down every single day." He said. "It has to stop sooner or later."

"Well it just started." Cammy said.

"Maybe they'll learn to leave us alone." I said.

"I doubt it." Kevin said. "I mean, they seem to take battles a lot more seriously here."

"Yeah, I mean, he provoked a Pokemon battle." Cameron said. "Sure it got out of hand, but still..."

"Exactly." Cammy said. "Than man threatened Zeke and then expected not to get hit. If you ask me he deserved it all. Messing with my Zekey." She said as she snuggled up against him.

"Electra like, destroyed his hand." Kevin said. "And I think his leg..."

"Still, back at our place we'd just call it an accident and move on. They're like, chasing us here." Cammy said. "Like morons. What's chasing us going to do anyway? Once again, people here are DUMB." She said.

"I'm actually beginning to believe her." Cameron said. "People here do do a lot of stupid things..."

"Maybe it's just this area." Kevin said.

"I'm supposed to be raising two Pichu here okay?" I said as I hugged them against me. "They're both asleep again, but when they wake up they're going to be all over the place."

"Yeah, I'm also fighting for our Pichu." Electra said. "They're going to have to learn that we're fighters, and that they're going to have to do anything they can to protect themselves."

"I think they're pretty much able to protect themselves already." Cammy said. "They have no other Pokemon here as far as I know."

"How much longer are these people going to chase us?" Kevin asked.

"Pull over somewhere and ask what they want." Cameron said.

"They're police, they want to arrest us." Cammy said.

"We should pull over." Electra said.

"See? Even Electra knows." Cammy said.

"So that I can kick their butts." Electra said. "They're chasing us to fight obviously."

"Okay maybe Electra doesn't know..." Cammy said. "They're chasing us because we broke the law that we didn't even know existed... Or something." She said.

"Well then I'm still fighting for my well deserved freedom." She said. "After all we've been through we're NOT going to jail."

"Yeah!" Zeke barked. "I will soooo fight for us!"

"I'm not fighting unless they provoke it." I said. "It's too much of a risk..."

"A risk? You'll just float over there and tear them to pieces!" Cammy said.

"The Pichu need to learn how to fight if we're going to be in a world like this." Electra said. "We can start by like, holding their milk away from them and having them have to get it from us." Electra said. "Which will probably lead to the use of electric attacks, and so on."

"Maybe I could convince them to leave us alone." Cammy said.

"I don't think they're interested in your methods." Kevin said.

"Well I can still try." Cammy said.

"They're yelling at us to stop the car..." Kevin said. "As if I'm actually going to listen to them..."

"Wouldn't it be funny if we just teleported back to the park?" Electra laughed.

"I don't know if we can here." Cammy said. "And we're going like, forty five miles per hour... We'd crash into someone." Cammy said.

"True." I said, laughing. "Plus I kind of want to see what happens if we pull over..."

"Okay okay." Kevin said as he pulled onto the side of the road. "If something bad happens I blame you Cameron."

"Why me!" He shouted.

"Well because everyone else is a Pokemon." He laughed.

"Get out of the car NOW" The policeman said into an intercom from inside of his car, as another car drove up and parked in front of us.

"See look what happens when I pull over." Kevin said. "Now we can't go anywhere."

"Unless Dallas teleports us like, thirty feet forward." Cammy laughed. "That would spook them."

"Yeah it would!" Electra laughed.

"GET OUT OF THE CAR!" A policeman from the car in front yelled as he got out, holding a pistol. "NOW!"

"Now they're holding guns..." Kevin said as he took off his seat belt and got out. "What do you want?"

"GET ON THE GROUND!" He yelled as another car pulled up.

"Um... What?" Kevin asked.

"NOW!" The man shouted.

"Guns and yelling means a fight!" Electra said as she hopped out of the car.

"ELECTRA!" Cammy yelled. "What are you doing!"

"YOU TOO!" He yelled as he looked at Electra.

"FIGHT ME!" Electra yelled as she shot off a thunderbolt at the policeman with the gun.

A helicopter flew overhead as the policeman was hit. He immediately dropped the gun, smoky steam rising from his body as he fell backwards onto the road, his body shaking all over.

"Oh fuck that." Someone in the car next to us said as he slammed on the gas and sped off.

"Humans here are much more vulnerable to thunderbolts too..." Cammy said. "Are we like, just a thousand times more powerful here or something? Or is everything here just weak?"

"I think maybe we can overwhelm them if we all go out." I said as I placed the sleeping Pichu on the seat, before hopping out with Cammy and standing next to Electra.

"There's three." I heard one of the men say into his radio. "Three of these yellow electric things."

"Technically five..." Cammy said.

"And a wolf!" Zeke said as he leapt out of the car.

"I'm fine right here." Cameron said as he folded his arms. "I'm taking no part in this."

"Okay this is dumb, I'm getting rid of these things." Electra said as she walked over to the car in front of us, growling as she tried to push it forward.

"Um, I think you might want to put it in neutral first..." Kevin laughed. "You're not going to move it with the parking brakes on..."

"GET AWAY FROM THE CAR!" The man in the car behind us said over the intercom thing.

"Why don't you come out here and MAKE ME!" Electra yelled. "Why don't you worry about moving your CAR instead of ME?"

"This is incredible!" The man in the helicopter said into the helicopter's intercom. "This is chopper twelve, and folks, it appears we're looking down at, not criminals, but real Pokemon! They're probably just defending themselves."

"So there's more people here that know about Pokemon huh..." Kevin said. "Then why are they so surprised when they see us..."

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do alone to stop them." The guy in the helicopter said. "If you knew anything about Pokemon you'd know that." he said over the loudspeaker.

"Pokemon? Dude grow up." Someone said in the background.

"Hey fuck you! There are plenty of Pokemon fans out there!" The pilot yelled back. "Get off your ass and look down idiot."

"First of all, we're on T.V. and you're not allowed to say that. Second of all, you're telling me there's supposed to be Pokemon down there? You nuts?" the man in the background said.

"Okay, first of all, they beep out swear words." He said. "Second of all, yes, take a look."

"Those guys up there are really getting annoying..." Electra growled.

"Why do you have to start a fight with everyone?" Cammy asked.

"Because I want to see what these humans can DO! That's why!" Electra growled as she looked up at the helicopter, sparks flying from her cheeks as she stared at it. "Plus, I'm a mean 'Chu, and they need to learn it."

"Oh FUCK! GET OUT OF HERE!" The man in the background yelled. "YOU IDIOT MOVE!"

"What happened to not swearing on T.V.?" The Pilot asked. "Why should I move if you didn't believe me in the first place?" The pilot asked as he steered the helicopter forward. "I kind of feel bad for them. Everyone that's watching the news is going to be looking for them now... Both their fanbase and the people that want to capture them, which apparently was supposed to be us." he said.

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO!" The man yelled. "I don't care about T.V.!"

"They're all afraid of us..." Zeke said as he turned around, facing the car behind us. The man inside was talking on his radio, and he stopped when he saw Zeke staring at him. He held it close to his mouth and whispered something into it. I perked my ears up as Electra whispered something to Zeke, and he nodded, his ears folding back as he opened his mouth.

"ABORT, I REPEAT, ABORT." The radio said.

"FUCK!" The policeman yelled as he shifted into reverse, just as the shadow ball was ready. The man stepped on the gas and sped around us, and Zeke fired the ball. Instead of hitting the speeding police car, he turned around and aimed it for the idling one. The ball seemed to bounce off of the road, and it sprang up underneath the car. It exploded underneath it, blowing a decent sized crater into the dirt underneath the car. I watched as the explosion shoved the car straight up into the air, and it tumbled over upside down.

"Holy crap!" Cammy yelled. "That's powerful!"

"There, I moved it with the parks on." Electra said.

"Parking brake." Cammy corrected.

"I don't care." Electra said as she hopped into the car. "Can we like, go somewhere?"

"Yeah but I have no idea where." Kevin said. "I mean, they left us alone and stuff, but... I'm sure they'll be back." Kevin said.

"Well duh." Cammy said as she followed me and Zeke into the car. "They don't just go away like that. They're going to come back with like, a nuke or something."

"Don't you think that's overdoing it just a bit?" Cameron asked.

"Let's stop somewhere, anywhere." I said as I lay down next to the Pichu. "Just... Anywhere..."

"How about we take that exit up ahead- AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Cammy yelled as the overturned police car in front of us exploded. "GO!"

"You overreact a lot." Electra laughed. "It's funny. Like back when Mewthree was chasing us, you screamed a lot."

"It's scary!" Cammy said as we pulled off onto the exit.

"Oh look, they have libraries here." Kevin said.

"That's FINE!" Cammy said. "We can hang out in there for a little bit. I don't care!"

"Eh, okay. I want to see what humans here read." Kevin said. "So I'm fine with that."

"Good." Cameron said. "Because I do too."

"Me too actually." Cammy said.

"And me! Zeke barked. "I want to see if they read stupid things!" He said as Kevin pulled into the parking lot and parked.

"I guess we'll all go in. It doesn't seem like anyone else is here." He said. "Except that one car."

"We parked in the back..." Cammy said. "Why'd we park in the back..."

"So no one sees us." Electra said.

"Exactly." Kevin said. "I'd expect you out of everyone here to know that first, besides me." Kevin laughed.

"Well... I'm slow sometimes!" She said. "Just... Let us out!"

"Yeah let's go." Zeke said. "I wonder if they let Pokemon in."

"Half of the people here don't even know we exist." Cameron said as he got out of the car.

"That's true." Zeke said as he leapt out of Cameron's side. "So we'll all go in and see!"

"And if they don't, then I'll fight them." Electra said.

"No, if they don't, we leave. Kevin said. "No fighting in here."

"Eh..." Electra said. "I'll think about that."

"You'll listen to it." Kevin said as he locked the car. "Or you'll go in your ball."

"You don't even have it!" Electra said.

"I do too!" He said. "Behave!"

"Fine." She said as we walked along the side of the building. "Dallas give me... The girl back." Electra said as she took the female Pichu from me, smiling. "Ohhh yeah, she's going to be a strong one"

"I hope they both are." I said.

"Okay... Everyone... Let's just go in and see." Kevin said, sighing. "I mean, if no one is here to say anything, then I'm fine with spending the night here." He said.

"DEPENDING on the condition of the place." Cammy said. "There was a sign that said this place was closed."

"Still, that makes it even better." Kevin said. "Then no one will be here to see us."

"Except whoever that car belongs to." Cammy said as she pushed the door open, then pushed open the second door.

"Well besides it being dark, it all looks fine in here." Cammy said. "Everything is neat. I'd stay if I had to." She said as she turned to us. "But it smells like... I want to say... Pi-AAAH!" She squealed as she was tackled out of the doorway by something that appeared to be her size. I couldn't really tell though, since I was standing in the light and looking into the darkness.

"CAMMY!" Zeke barked as he ran forward and into the library, just as the doors closed behind him.

"Err, well we have to see what happened now..." Kevin said as he opened the first door. "So... Let's go..."

"Hold onto him tight." Electra said as she pointed to the Pichu in my paws, and I nodded, sighing as I hugged him against me.

-END Chapter Three.-


	4. Allies

"Whatever the heck is going on in there, I'm staying out of it." I said as I stood next to Kevin. "I'm not bringing my Pichu in there until I know it's safe."

"Ohhhh I'll make it safe alright." Electra said as she placed her Pichu down, growling as she pushed the door open and walked inside.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Someone yelled from inside as a bolt of electricity flew by Electra, briefly lighting up the area as it flew by.

"Or... I'll stay here." She said as she walked back inside, picking up her Pichu.

"Well what made you change your mind so quickly?" Cameron asked.

"Others." Electra said.

"Others?" I asked as I walked over to the door, pushing it open with my free paw and walking inside. I faced to the right, the same direction Cammy was tackled in. I took a few steps forward to get out of the light so my eyes could adjust to the darkness. All I could hear in front of me was struggling. Between Cammy, Zeke, and... Something else.

I frowned as I placed my Pichu down against the wall, just as Kevin, Cameron, and Electra walked in, and slowly made my way over to whatever they were struggling with. From what I could see, it appeared to be another Pikachu, but that didn't make sense. Why would there be another here?

"STOP." I heard someone yell from far behind me. As I turned around, I saw something, like some sort of wall, slide down and block the doorway. It didn't only block the doorway, but it blocked out all the light with it. I couldn't see a thing, it was pitch black. No light at all. The main priority right now was the safety of my Pichu. I had to get back to him. I completely ignored everything around me as I took a few steps forward, feeling around against the wall. I took another three steps forward before feeling around against the wall once more, and what I found there scared me to death.

Nothing, I found nothing there. Absolutely nothing. The Pichu wasn't here.

My heart began racing as I dropped down onto all fours. I didn't want to shoot off any sparks, as they'd give away my position to whatever the heck was in here, but... I had to find my Pichu!

I whined nervously as I walked along the wall until I got to the door, then walked back.

I KNOW this is there I left him! He must have wandered off! It's pitch black, how am I supposed to find him?

Then an idea popped into my head. An idea that just might work without giving away my position...

Back at the maze... Something attacked me in the pitch black and I was still able to see... I don't remember what I did, but... It worked... Maybe I can try doing that again...

I perked my ears up and raised my tail as I looked around the dark room, concentrating hard as I narrowed my eyes.

Nothing. I couldn't see a thing.

I tried harder, trying to suppress the panicked state I was suddenly in so I could concentrate. The longer I stared into nothingness, the more panicked I became, until it became impossible to concentrate, and I flopped down onto my belly, whining with defeat as I closed my eyes, my whole body shaking all over as millions of negative thoughts rushed through my mind.

And then I saw it. It was dim, but I saw it. The faint blue outline of a bookshelf in front of me.

I squealed with joy as I hopped to my feet, and it disappeared.

"W-what the hack..." I muttered to myself as I looked down at the floor, whining with frustration as I blinked a couple times.

Wait a second...

I tilted my head as I stared out in front of me. Everything was black, and I couldn't see a thing.

Then I blinked, and the solid blue outline of the bookshelf presented itself to me.

AHA! So I have to close my eyes!

I sighed shakily as a feeling of hope washed over me, and I closed my eyes, concentrating on my surroundings as I raised my tail, my ears perking up as I looked, or rather sensed, all around me.

I saw the wall, Cammy, Zeke, another Pikachu, but they weren't of any concern to me at the moment. I turned around, slowly walking forward on all fours as I scanned the area.

And then I saw him. He was way out in front of me, crawling against the wall. He'd made it far past the door, which was probably why I couldn't find him before.

My heart raced as I dashed over to him and scooped him up, squealing with joy as I hugged him tightly.

"Piiii!" He squealed, laughing as he hugged me back.

And then the lights came on.

I blinked a couple times as my eyes adjusted to the light we now had, and I quickly looked around.

"Hey, it's another Pikachu." Cammy said, tilting her head as she looked at him.

"W-what..." He said as he stared at her. "Y-you... You're a Pikachu too!"

"Well duh." Cammy said. "That's a bit obvious."

"CHAAAAA!" He squealed as he tackled her into a tight hug. "I haven't seen another Pikachu in ages!"

"Oh so it was a happy tackle." Zeke said. "I thought it was a fighting one."

"Hold on a second..." Said a man as he walked over to me. I immediately recognized it to be the same voice that yelled earlier. "There's... More of us out there?" he asked as he looked down at me.

"If by us, you mean Pokemon and trainers, then apparently yes." Kevin said as he made his way over to us. "What the hell is going on in here?"

"Well I thought we were under attack..." The man said. "So I sent Pikachu out to take care of it."

"Well you're not under attack." Kevin said. "The police wanted to arrest us for no reason so I thought I'd be safe here because this place is closed off and stuff." Kevin said. "So we came here to stay for a bit..."

"You brought the cops!" The man yelled. "What's wrong with you!"

"Actually, I got rid of the cops long before we got here." Electra said as she walked over. "So no, there's no cops here."

"Oh good..." The man laughed. "We've been hiding here for days... Every time I go out I have to leave Pikachu here by himself while I get supplies." He said.

"Well we actually just got here... And stirred up a lot of trouble apparently." Cameron said as he walked over. "My name's Cameron, and this is Kevin." He said.

"Brandon." The man said as he shook Cameron's hand, then Kevin's. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah." Kevin said. "So... How'd you get into this creepy world anyway?" He asked.

"Oh some retarded Palkia clone thing sent u-"

"Same here." Electra interrupted. "Because people have to be retards and create pointless Pokemon that do stupid CRAP like this!" She yelled.

"Yeah we got hit by the clone too." Kevin said.

"Wait a second... You aren't... Who I think you are... Are you?" the man asked as he looked down at me. "You're... Dallas! Dallas Sparktail! The one that's saved our world like a billion times!" He said.

"Yes..." I said, sighing as I perked my right ear up. "That's me..."

"He said yes." Zeke said. "We don't have any spare translator ear piece things go I'll translate. Either that or one of them will." Zeke said as tilted his head towards Kevin and Cameron.

"Wow! You talk!" The man laughed. "That's awesome!"

"Yes, I talk and it is awesome." Zeke said.

"We should really start thinking of names..." I said as I looked at Electra, who nodded.

"Things come to my mind every now and then. I consider them, but I need to find the perfect ones..." She said.

"Yeah I know." I sighed as I sat down, hugging the Pichu against my belly. "I had thought of a perfect name before, but of course a ton of stuff happened and I forgot..." I said, frowning as I gently licked the top of the Pichu's head.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, I forgot too." She said. "Or els-"

"YES! AAAAH! WAAAAAH!"

"What the heck?" Zeke asked as he turned around, frowning. "What was that?"

"That was Pikachu." The man said.

"I was thinking maybe we can name the female... Stratus..." Electra said as she hugged her, wagging her tail. "i know it might sound weird, but I like it..." She said.

"Well if you like it then it's fine with me." I laughed. "I kind of like it too... Little Stratus..."

"And I was thinking... Maybe we can name the male um... I don't know." She said, frowning. "Simon..."

"Eh..." I said, smiling as I looked down at him. "I was thinking we could name him... Well I don't exactly know." I said. "But I had something perfect... I just don't remember..."

"Well I don't want to go and name both of them..." Electra said. "So take your time and think of something good." She said, smiling.

"AAAAH! AAAAHHH!"

"He sounds like he's hurt." The man said as he ran past me. "By the way, I'm Cody."

"I don't think he's being hurt..." Zeke laughed.

I watched as Cody stopped at the end of the row of shelves, before turning around and making a face.

"I did not know he was male..." He said. "I just called him a he because I just did... Well what a way to find out!"

"He couldn't tell that he was male by the shape of his tail?" I asked. "Is he serious?"

"What'd I miss?" Cammy asked as she stumbled over to us, panting as she lay down on her belly.

"Cammy it's been like a minute and you're already mating with things..." Zeke laughed. "You're so active!"

"Hey, I was in the mood back at the park. I said I was going off to see if the dogs mated and they were all idiots. The second I get onto all fours they just tackle and hump." She said. "Then they jump off and stare at you like you're the crazy one." She growled. "They are NO good at mating. Making me wait only made it worse." She said. "And this guy here, being all cooped up in here for days, wanted to mate just as badly as I did." She said as she licked her right paw. "So we just got it over with. And now both of us feel better, so I'm going to go clean myself up." She said as she hopped behind a bookshelf.

"You mate with another Pikachu within a minute of meeting him, right in front of everyone, but you go hide when you have to clean up?" Kevin asked. "What makes cleaning more private than mating?"

"Hey, he jumped on me first! I just happily accepted it." She shouted.

"Ohhhh..." The Pikachu said as he made his way over to us, purring softly as he licked his right paw. "That was amazing..."

"You were both so eager it lasted only like two minutes... How was that amazing?" Electra asked.

"Because after having to wait for so long, the feeling of finally releasing it all feels amazing." He said. "It just flows out... More than I even knew I had in me..." he said as he wagged his tail.

"Exactly! Explain it to them so I don't have to. I explain way too many things." Cammy shouted, laughing. "Tell them how this time I wasn't the one encouraging the mating!"

"Well I've been in here for days." He said. "I haven't even seen a female in ages. When I heard your car pulling in, I thought it meant trouble, so I waited behind one of the shelves. However, when I saw another Pikachu, a female, walk in, I just lost it. I tackled her with all the built up lust in my body..."

"Yeah, that tackle wasn't an attack. That's why no one really fought. There were a couple bolts of electricity fired here and there, but they were lusty ones." She said as she walked over to us. "He tackled me and like, assaulted me with his tongue... In many different places..." She said as she smiled at him.

"And she tasted amazing." He said as he folded his arms.

"Holy crap now we've got two of them..." Electra said. "You're basically a male version of her... Tackle whatever you can and just go at it..."

"Hey, that's how I do things." He said. "Luckily I seemed to have tackled something that prefers to do the exact same thing..." He said as he grinned at her. "Just grab and go..."

"Yep, he's definitely a male Cammy. Except probably not as smart." Electra said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well if he's the male version of me, and he likes to mate as often as I do, then I think I've found myself another mate!" She laughed.

"Mate huh?" He asked as he leaned against her, grinning as he licked her cheek. "I'm fine with that if you are."

"You don't know how stupid you sound right now." Electra said. "Of course she's fine with it."

"Yeah, what Electra said." Cammy said as she smiled at him, wagging her tail.

"Oh so it's like that is it?" He asked as he tackled her to the ground.

"Please tell me you're NOT going to mate again... It's only been like a minute!" Electra said.

"Actually I was just going to kiss her and stuff." He said. "But your idea seems to be much better than mine."

"Jackpot." Cammy grinned as she hugged him tightly with all fours. "The perfect mate..."

"I take it they like each other already." Cody said as he stared down at them. "That's awesome. I'm happy for you Pikachu!"

"If only you could hear them..." Kevin said.

"It's actually pretty funny." Cameron laughed. "Now Cammy won't be after ME all the time!"

"When did you hear me say that?" Cammy asked as she looked over at Cameron. "Those words never left my mouth. You're still one of my targets bud." She said as she pointed two fingers at him.

"Oh lovely." He said as he looked up at the ceiling. "Great. Looking forward to that..."

"Really?" She asked.

"NO!" He said. "Absolutely not!"

"You know, when people ask "Really," they're asking to be yelled at with an answer they didn't want." Zeke said. "So people should stop saying really."

"Hearing only one end of a conversation feels really weird." Cody said.

"But I should probably show you around I guess." He said. "It's a lot bigger than just this place." he said as he motioned for Kevin and Cameron to follow him.

"Hey..." I said as I looked at Electra, smiling as I began walking down the rows of shelves. "I was thinking... Since I forgot the perfect name... Maybe we can name him Mozilla..."

"Like a fox?" Electra asked.

"Well..." I said, frowning. "I don't know. I just like that name."

"I think it's a cool name if he was a fox." Electra said. "But if that's what you want, then that's fine with me."

"Well I'm sure he's going to grow up to be nice and strong." I said, smiling as I held him in the air. "So I want him to have a nice strong name too."

"Well when you put it that way..." Electra laughed. "I just find it weird that I'll have to call him that all the time." She said. "I mean... Ah whatever." She laughed. "I'll get used to it."

"So it's Mozilla and Stratus..." I said, nodding as I looked into his eyes. "What made you come up with Stratus?"

"Oh noting." Electra said. "Just a name I liked."

"Dude your Pichu are awesome." The Pikachu said as he walked over. "Can I hold one?"

"No." Electra said. "You wouldn't be able to."

"Yeah they're really heavy." Cammy said. "I could barely pick it up."

"Oh..." The Pikachu said, frowning. "Okay."

"By the way, you probably already know I'm Cammy, and this is Zeke." She said, pointing at him. "And Dallas and Electra. And their unnamed Pichu." She chuckled.

"Actually this one is Stratus and this one is Mozilla." Electra said.

"Oh, nice." Cammy giggled. "So what's your name?"

"I'm Pikachu." He said, smiling.

"So am I." Cammy said. "But what's your name?"

"Pikachu." He said again. "He calls me only Pikachu... So I guess that's my name..."

"You're... Kidding, right?" Cammy asked. "Pikachu!"

"I'm serious." He said. "My name is Pikachu. Yes, I know it's retarded, but I've gotten used to it." He said.

"Okay then, Pikachu." Cammy giggled. "It just seems weird calling another Pikachu Pikachu." She said.

"Well of course it does." He said. "It's also weird that I'm meeting Dallas... And Electra here..." He said. "That's like, awesome!"

"I get that a lot." I said as I sat down, placing Mozilla in my lap.

"I think he wants food." Electra said, smiling as she sat down next to me, placing Stratus down next to Mozilla and giggling.

"Awww look at them..." Cammy said, wagging her tail as she looked at us. "So cute..."

"Yeah..." Pikachu giggled. "We should have ourselves a couple..."

"No way!" Cammy said, shaking her head. "Not in this world!"

"Right... Well if we get back to ours then can we?" He asked.

"I'll think about it." She said as Zeke licked the top of her head. "Aaaah!"

"You taste good." Zeke said.

"Oh no..." Pikachu said as he took a couple steps back. "He's going to eat you!"

"No I'm not." Zeke said. "I don't do that."

"He would never!" Cammy laughed. "He's awesome!"

I decided it was time to ignore that was going on over there, and I looked down at my Pichu. They were talking to each other, or at least trying to.

"I wonder how we're going to teach them how to speak." Electra said. "I mean, that seems weird to me, having to teach it."

"They'll learn some things on their own." I said. "But right now they're socializing. They can learn to talk later."

"Do you think they know they're from the same family?" Electra asked.

"Well they were born together so probably." I said.

"We've got to get them used to their names." Electra said. "Hey there Stratus." she said as she picked her up, smiling. "How are you Stratus?"

"Yeah, we do..." I said as I looked down at Mozilla.

To tell the truth, Mozilla wasn't exactly the name I was looking for at all... It was... Well I couldn't remember what it was.

"I don't think Mozilla is the best name either..." I said as I looked at Electra, sighing. "But I forgot the name I had..."

"Well why not go with something like Surge, or Static or something?" She asked.

"Eh..." I said, frowning as I looked down at him. "I was thinking Bolt... But we already met a Bolt so I don't want to use it..." I said.

"That doesn't mean you can't use it again." She said. "There are plenty of Pokemon out there with the same name. Just go with Bolt if you want to."

"Okay then I'll name him Bolt." I said, laughing. "A name more suitable for an electric type."

"Stratus and Bolt." Electra giggled. "I don't know how long it has to be before they can eat berries and stuff."

"Well judging by the way Stratus eats, I'd say right away." I laughed. "Whatever you wanna give her. If she likes it, then it's fine I guess." I chuckled as I hugged Bolt tightly, who squirmed in my arms, laughing.

"See now when I use the name Bolt I'm going to think of that Pikachu that randomly disappeared." I said.

"Not when you get used to it." Electra laughed.

"I'll get used to it." I said, smiling as I whispered into Bolt's ear. "Right Bolt?"

"PII!" He squealed, laughing as he threw his paws up into the air. "Pii chu chu!"

"Aww..." Electra giggled, wagging her tail as she placed Stratus down. "That's adorable!"

"They're at it again and awwwww!" Zeke said as he lay down next to Electra. "Your Pichu are awesome!"

"Thank you Zeke." I said, smiling as I patted Bolt on the head. "This one here is Bolt." I said.

"I thought he was Mozilla." Cammy said.

"No, we changed it." I laughed. "It's Bolt now."

"And this one is still Stratus." Electra said, giggling. "Now all we have to do is teach them things. And don't you think talking to me while you're doing... That... Is a little weird?" She asked.

"No not at AAAH! All." Cammy said. "Stop that!"

"Why? It makes you squeal!" Pikachu laughed. "So you liked it!"

"Wow..." Zeke said, laughing. "They really love mating don't they."

"You should already know the answer to that." Electra said as she rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go into that room that Kevin went into. I don't want the Pichu to see this..."

"Hey, I would have moved if I knew that!" Cammy said.

I grinned as I picked Bolt up, hugging him tightly as I made my way over to the place where Kevin and the others had disappeared.

"Hey, it's actually pretty nice down there." Cameron said as he walked up the stairs. "I mean, I expected a run down basement and stuff... He keeps it neat."

"We're staying in a basement?" Electra asked as she walked past Cameron. "Let me see this..."

"Yeah me too." Zeke said as he ran down past Electra and Cammy.

I felt I didn't even have to say anything as I followed Electra down. It kind of smelled like the place had been wet for a couple years. It smelt all soggy and stuff. However, I WAS indeed surprised when I got to the bottom. There were big carpets laid down everywhere, basically covering all of the floor, and there were a few smaller oval carpets over those, to give the room some color I guessed. There was a mini-fridge in the corner, and a heater in the center of the room.

"Well I did what I could. I mean the place is dry so that's good. It's not cold, and we have snacks." Cody said, smiling as he looked at me. "Only thing you have to watch out for down here are mice."

"Mice?" Cammy asked as she made her way down the stairs. "You mean US?"

"No mice." Cody said. "There's things here called mice too and they're different. They like to dig holes in things and crawl around in the tunnels they make. They steal food and bring it down there and th-"

"They don't sound much different than us. We do the exact same thing in our colony." Electra said.

"Well they're very different." Cody said as he pointed to a corner of the room. "I poisoned one of them and put it over there for now. Go take a look."

"Well they're definitely not as big as I am..." Cammy said as she walked over to the corner of the room, frowning as she sniffed at it.

"Okay that's disgusting." She said as she lifted it up by its tail. "This is a mouse?"

"Yeah." Cody said.

"I don't see the resemblance at ALL." Cammy said as she dropped it. "It looks nothing like me! And it's filthy! And stinks!" She said. "And probably not Electric!"

"Maybe it's supposed to be more like a Raticate." Electra said. "Or a Ratatta."

"It's not purple." Cammy said as she nudged it with her right foot. "And its tail is tiny..."

"Maybe it's a baby." Electra said.

"I don't think so." Cammy said as she picked it up again. "Ugh it's so gross... I see no resemblance at ALL." She said. "If this thing is a mouse then I'm NOT. Look! It doesn't even have claws! And its teeth stick out and... And it's so nasty!" She squealed as she dropped it.

"What does it taste like?" Electra asked. "Does it taste like you?"

"If it doesn't smell like me then no." Cammy said, frowning as she opened its mouth. "And its teeth are like... ALL different... And its tongue isn't sandpapery!"

"Can you please put that down? It's nasty." Pikachu said as he walked down the stairs.

"It IS nasty." Cammy said, making a face as she dropped it. "And has no resemblance to Pikachu whatsoever!"

"It doesn't even look like Pichu..." I said, frowning as I stared at the mouse. "And definitely not Raichu..."

"It has the cheek pouches but not the zigzag tail." Cammy said. "The only resemblance is that it digs and has cheek pouches. That's it." She said. "Besides the fur."

"It doesn't even clean itself." Electra said as she placed Stratus down, frowning as she walked over and picked up the mouse.

"I wonder if wolves look like I do." Zeke said. "I don't think Pikachu are mice anymore if mice look like this in this world."

"Well in this world cats hunt mice." Cody said.

"Well this world is about to change." Electra said. "I'm here now, and this mouse is going to eat whatever she wants." She said as she stuffed the mouse into her mouth.

"That's disgusting." Cody said as she swallowed it. "How can you even do that..."

"That... Was SO GROSS!" Electra yelled as she stuck out her tongue, whining as she dragged her paws over it a couple times. "Ewwww!"

"I told you it would be..." Cammy laughed. "Doesn't that make you a cannibal now? Because you're a mouse and you ate a mouse?"

"It's a different mouse." Electra said. "It's a weird other world mouse. And besides, I've eaten Stryder, and a couple other Pikachu from the colony that were Team Onyx members that Bolt put in Pokeballs. So I've been a cannibal for a long time now." She laughed. "The very first Pokemon I ever ate was an Eevee. And my trainer disowned me for it because he liked the Eevee." She said as she looked over at Cameron. "Cameron doesn't want me to touch his Eevee because he think I'll want to eat it."

"You've already stated that you want to eat it." Cameron said. "She's not for eating!"

"Well why don't you just return her to her ball after I eat her then?" Electra asked. "You'll have her back."

"Didn't Kevin try that a while ago with Amper?" I asked. "Somehow after you ate her, she fell out of range of the ball and the couldn't get her back by returning her."

"Gee thanks Dallas, you just wrecked my chance at getting a free snack."

"Wow." Cameron said, frowning. "You'll stop at nothing..."

"Dang right I won't!" Electra laughed. "But honestly, I wouldn't eat your Eevee. Especially since it's a girl and stuff. And because I know you and your Eevee isn't annoying like the other one was I'm sure."

"Well that makes me feel a little more comfortable..." Cameron said. "But I'm still a target for Cammy's insatiable sex drive and your insatiable hunger." He said.

"Yeah you're right. I'd still eat you." She said.

"Wow." Cameron said, sighing. "But if you eat me then you eat my Eevee too because her ball is in my pocket." he said.

"Not if I eat you head first and shake you so it falls out!" She said. "Then you'll never know what I did with her."

"Or more importantly, what I did with her." Cammy laughed. "Yes, I mate with females too."

"Oh LOVELY." Cameron said as he covered his ears. "Stop it! I don't need to hear anymore!"

"Cameron what would you do if you woke up to me and your Eevee making out on your belly?" Cammy asked.

"Okay I'm back." Kevin said as he walked down the stairs. "Give me the translator back."

"Yeah you can HAVE it!" Cody said as he took it out of his ear. "Holy crap, if that's what Pokemon talk about then I'm really glad I never hear it!" He laughed.

"You get used to it." Kevin laughed as he stuck it in his ear. "Hey Electra, you're not with your Pichu." He said.

"I was eating something." She said. "She can't go anywhere."

"Their names are Stratus and Bolt." I said as I held up Bolt. "One is really heavy and one isn't."

"Maybe they'll both grow up to be really heavy." Cammy said. "Then they'll mate and have... More of you." She laughed. "I'm picturing now... What would happen if they mated with normal Pikachu... Would the normal Pikachu be able to handle their Pichu? Would there be like, millions of overpowered Pikachu roaming around the world? Would Pikachu take over the WORLD?" She asked. "That would be awesome! Tons of little Dallas and Electras taking over the whole world."

"Actually..." Pikachu said as he tilted his head. "I never even thought of that. I mean, what if Stratus and Bolt DO mate with other Pikachu? It'll be exactly what Cammy said, a bunch of overpowered uncontrollable Pikachu with endless appetites roaming the Earth. What happens when the army of Electras run out of food?" He asked.

"Then they come to different worlds like this one and they eat all the food and Pokemon that are in this world." Cammy said. "And the Pokemon here are all stupid anyway so it won't matter."

"I'm sure only one Electra could do all that." I laughed as I placed Bolt down. "You don't need an army to do what just one can do."

"Yeah but an army could spread out and do it faster." Electra said. "And you know what? Since this isn't our world anyway, I don't see why I can't just go ahead and eat anything I want to. I mean, back on our world, I care about regulating how much I eat because there are other Pokemon that need to eat too. But here... They're all morons. They growl and hump. As far as I'm concerned, as long as they taste good I'll eat them too." She said. "Anything I can get my paws on in this world is going to get eaten." She said as she picked up Stratus.

"That's a really bad timing to pick up your Pichu." Cammy said.

"I'm not eating my Pichu." Electra said. "I said anything from THIS world. My Pichu came from OUR world."

"I'd have to agree with Electra though." Pikachu said. "I mean especially those dogs. They don't know how to speak or anything." He said. "Once we get out of here and into the woods, or wherever we're going, go ahead."

"You know, your Pichu should eat again soon." Cammy said. "They have to eat a lot for the first day or two."

"Yeah I know." Electra said, sighing as she sat down, hugging Stratus against her belly. "But we can't really go anywhere right now."

"Well your Pichu need to eat something." Zeke said. "What do we have in here that they can eat?"

"Well as far as I know, I think Stratus could eat pretty much anything." Electra laughed.

"Actually I might have a little something." Cody said as he opened the mini fridge, smiling as he pulled out some hamburger patties. "Would they eat this?" He asked.

"What the heck is that?" Cammy asked as she grabbed one, frowning as she sniffed it. "It actually smells really good..." She laughed as she held it out to Stratus. "I wanna eat one..."

"Hey, don't give her th- nevermind..." Electra said, smiling as Stratus grabbed it. "It looks like she wants it."

In a split second, she stuffed it into her mouth, and it was gone. Stratus stared up at Cammy, as if expecting more, and Cammy just stared back at her, before taking a step backwards and laughing.

"Wow..." She said as she looked over at me. "Your Pichu really DO take after you both pretty well!" She laughed. "What is she, a couple hours old? And already she's eating like... Well like Electra." Cammy laughed.

"Well we should see if Bolt wants one too." I said as I held out my right paw. "Let me see one of those things."

"Give one to Dallas." Zeke said.

"Oh, right." Cody said as he handed me one of the patties.

I frowned as I sniffed it. It actually smelled incredibly good. Just the smell of it made my stomach growl, which annoyed me a little, however, I didn't eat it, because I knew that my Pichu was much hungrier than I was.

I smiled as I tore it in half, laughing as Bolt grabbed one of them right out of my paw, squealing happily as he bit into it.

"Heyyyy he chews!" Cammy laughed.

"Yeah, well so do I." I said, chuckling as I stuffed the other half into my mouth. It tasted even better than it smelled. It was... Some kind of meat. But it wasn't just meat, it was the BEST meat I'd ever tasted.

"Holy crap." Cammy said as she chewed off a piece of one. "What is this? I have to know the name!"

"I don't know what it is." Kevin said, frowning as he looked over the patty he was given. "But isn't there like, something I can put it on?" I mean this seems really weird eating this thing alone..."

"Yeah." Cameron said. "I don't want it. Keep it. Give it to the Pichu or something."

"Or you could give it to me." Electra said as she walked over to Cameron, snatching the hamburger out of his hand and stuffing it into her mouth.

"Yeah, or Electra could take it..." Cameron mumbled.

"Holy..." Electra said as she turned around, staring up at Cody. "Give me them ALL!"

"No way!" Zeke said as he swallowed the one he had in his mouth. "I want them!"

"Hey, I want one..." Pikachu said, frowning as he walked over to Cody. "Gimme one!"

"OKAY EVERYONE!" Cody yelled as he dropped them all onto the floor. "You're all Pokemon so I doubt you care. Just take them." He said as he closed the fridge.

"Actually, I do care." Cammy said as she took the last bite. "I hate that stereotype. Humans assume that just because I'm a Pokemon I want to eat off the floor. Well I don't." She said. "That's nasty."

"I don't care!" Zeke said as he picked one up.

"Dropping them was so unnecessary..." Electra said, frowning as she picked one up. "Ugh..."

"PII!" Stratus squealed as she scrambled across the room on all fours.

"Nooo..." Electra sighed as she picked her up. "Those are icky. We'll get something else to eat later."

"They aren't icky!" Zeke mumbled as he continued to devour the patties on the floor. "They're yummy!"

"Well I guess we're going to the store." Kevin said as he pulled his keys out of his pocket. "Who's coming with me?"

"ME!" I said as I grabbed Bolt, before dashing up the stairs.

"Your car is awesome." Cody laughed. "I'm staying here though."

"I'll come with you." Cammy said before hopping onto Kevin's back and climbing up.

"I'm staying then." Cameron mumbled as he sat down.

"I'll come." Electra said, smiling as she followed me up the stairs, holding Stratus in her arms.

"I'll stay with Cameron and Cody to protect them in case something happens." Zeke said, wagging his tail as he lay down. "And your car is really small and I don't have much room to move around." He said.

"I'm coming too." Pikachu said as he dashed up the stairs.

"Okay then... All the 'Chus are coming with me then." Kevin laughed. "I'll bring back... Whatever Electra and her Pichu don't eat." Kevin laughed.

"Which will be nothing." Cameron said.

"Me Zeke and Cameron will go out too." Cody said. "We'll go separate ways. I'll wait a couple minutes before I go."

"Okay then." Kevin said as he made his way up the stairs. "Come on everyone, let's go."

"Move the freaking plate away from the door!" Electra yelled.

"Just push it." Pikachu said. "All it is is a curtain to scare people into thinking they're trapped."

"Wow..." Cammy said as she pulled the curtain to the side. "That's actually pretty smart."

"I know right?" Cammy laughed as she helped him pull it away from the doors. "So where are we going?"

"Plus I can talk to them both!" Zeke yelled. "So it's good for me to stay!"

"How would I know where we're going if I don't know any of this place?" Kevin asked.

"Right." Cammy laughed. "I forgot all about that."

"Well we can look around for a place to eat." I said as I followed Kevin out. "A quick place."

"Like a drive through?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, like Pokenom." Cammy said. "I don't think they have a Pokenom here though."

"Pokeno has good food..." Kevin mumbled. "I'm sure we can find a place though." He said as he walked behind the building, over to the car.

"Are you kidding me, Pokenom has the BEST food!" Electra said. "It's like... Heaven in your mouth!"

"I used to eat only at Pokenom for a while." Pikachu said. "It was indeed the only think I thought could be described as heaven in my mouth. Until I met Cammy."

"Awwww..." Cammy giggled. He thinks I taste like heaven!"

"Yup, of course I do. And you know exactly what I'm talking about." He grinned as Kevin opened the car door.

"That's something I'd prefer not to hear." Kevin laughed. "But hey, I don't mind much. Cammy got me pretty used to all the sexual references so it's fine with me." Kevin laughed as we all got into the car. "So... We're looking for a Pokenom right?"

"Right." Cammy said as she gave him a thumbs up. "Let's go!"

-END Chapter Four.-


	5. McDonald's!

"Hey, what's that?" Cammy asked as she pointed out the window. "It looks like it has a drive through."

"It does." Pikachu said, smiling. "And the food there is great."

"All food is great." Electra said. "Except nasty food."

"Which means all food isn't great." Cammy laughed.

"Are we going to go inside?" I asked as I looked out the window. "Or eat in here?"

"I think it would be best if we ate in here." Kevin said as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Well in about a week or two everyone will know of our presence. Then we can eat wherever we want to." I said.

"True." Cammy said. "They're going to find out sooner or later."

"Ssh." Kevin said as he rolled down the window. "I have no idea what this place has to offer."

"Food, duh." Electra said as she placed Stratus down, standing up as she looked out the window at the menu.

"Welcome to McDonald's, would you like to try our new-"

"No thanks." Kevin interrupted.

"New what? New things are always good!" Electra said. "Tell him we want the new thing!"

"It's a drink." Kevin said as he looked back at her, then back at the menu. "Um, is everything on the dollar menu really a dollar?" He asked.

"Yes sir."

"That was a stupid question..." Cammy mumbled.

"Um... I've never had chicken before. Is it good?" Kevin asked.

"Sir I don't know how to answer that. I'm here to take orders, not tell people how things taste."

"Oh come ON!" Electra yelled as she hit the button to roll down the window, growling as she stuck her head out. "We'll take fifty chicken burgers." She said as she pointed to the menu. "The dollar ones."

"You mean McChickens?"

"Yes." Electra said. "McChickens... Is a... MICK chicken any different than a normal chicken?" She asked.

"A McChicken is a sandwich, so yes."

"Whatever just give us a bunch of them." She said.

"Okay... would you like anything else?"

"Um, yes." I said as I walked over to the left side of the car. "We would like some milk." I said.

"One?"

"A couple." I said. "Um... Six."

"Okay, six milks. Anything else?"

"Some fries!" Pikachu yelled. "Ten large fries!"

"Fries?" Cammy asked.

"You'll love them." Pikachu laughed. "They're awesome."

"Is that all?"

"No, I'd like two burgers." Kevin said. "Um... Number twos. That's all."

"Okay sir, that's eighty seven dollars and twenty two cents, first window."

"That's not bad considering we ordered... Or rather Electra ordered a ton of stuff." Kevin said as he pulled some money out of his pocket.

"Ah, rick folk." The man at the cash register said as Kevin handed him the money.

"Yeah..." Kevin said as he took his change. "Pretty much."

"This place smells good." Cammy said as she slid down the seat onto the floor.

"It's great!" Pikachu laughed as he hopped down next to her. "You'll love it!"

"Sir please pull up to the door, it'll take us a couple minutes to put your order together."

"Okay then." Kevin said as he pulled up, smiling at Cammy as he parked. "You know you're right. It DOES smell pretty good." He laughed.

"What's a taco?" Pikachu asked.

Cammy gasped as she turned around, before grabbing Pikachu and staring him in the eye. "Please... Please tell me you're joking!"

"I'm not joking. Are they THAT good?" Pikachu asked.

"YES!" Cammy shouted as she hopped up and down. "Kevin ask them for a soft taco! Pikachu HAS to try a taco!"

"There is no taco on the menu." Kevin said. "We'll have to go to a taco place."

"If we go to a taco place you can guarantee I'm going to steal your food." Electra laughed.

"Yeah me too." I said, grinning as I looked over at Cammy, who stuck her tongue out.

"It's meat, cheese, lettuce, a ton of stuff all together and it's awesome!" She said as she turned around and stared at the guy holding the bags. "Kevin turn around." She said as she pointed.

"Here you go sir." He said as he shoved about ten bags into the window.

"Err... Thanks." Kevin laughed.

"Stay right here there's more." He said.

"Okie dokie." He said as he placed the bags next to Cammy, who immediately perked her ears up, her tail raising straight up as she sniffed the air.

"Whoa there! Down girl!" Kevin joked as he patted her head, laughing. "Nah I'm just joking. Go ahead and take one."

"You should be saying that to ME!" Electra said as she snatched up one of the bags.

"PII!" Bolt squealed as he hopped into Electra's lap, curiously looking inside the bag as he wagged his tail.

"Wow, everyone seems to really love it so far." Kevin said as he took the last of the bags from the guy. "Thanks."

"No problem." He said as he stared at Cammy, frowning as he wiped his eyes, then turned around. "Eh..."

"Well here's your milks." Kevin said as he handed the bag to Electra, who placed it on the floor.

"Wow." I said as I pulled one of the sandwiches out of the bag, smiling as I unwrapped it. "It really does smell like, really good."

"Taste it!" Pikachu yipped. "It's amazing!"

"HOLY CRAP!" Electra yelled as she nibbled on one, before stuffing it into her mouth and swallowing it down. "THESE ARE AMAZING!"

"You didn't even taste it." Cammy laughed.

"Yeah I did! When I nibbled on it I tasted it and it was good." She said. "And when I ate it."

"You inhaled it." She laughed.

"Hey shush! You would too if it was this good."

"But I would take bites." She said.

"Only because you have to!" Electra said. "And it IS that good because you have the same thing. So you're going to do it too!"

"True, true..." Cammy said as she picked at some of the lettuce. "But still..."

"Still nothing." Electra said as she handed one to Stratus. "It's good!"

"Hey, bolt wants one too." I said as I grabbed one of the bags, my own ears perking up as I pulled out one of the sandwiches.

"Wow. These really are good." Kevin said. "And for only a dollar... Heh..."

"SEE!" Electra shouted as she pointed to Cammy, who was trying to stuff the whole thing into her mouth. "I TOLD YOU!"

"Mmmf mmhrrhrgn rrmhgn." Cammy mumbled as she stuffed the last of it into her mouth, holding her paws over her face as she chewed on it.

"Chuuuu..." Stratus whined as she pulled at the bag.

"Me and Bolt are the only ones eating normally." I said as I pulled off another piece and handed it to Bolt, who happily chewed on it.

"Hey what about me and Pikachu?" Kevin asked.

"WOOO!" Cammy yelled as she stuffed a pawfull of fries into her mouth.

"We ran out." Electra said as she tossed the empty bag into the front, before grabbing two sandwiches out of the bag I had, dropping one onto the seat next to Stratus before stuffing the other one into her mouth, without even unwrapping it.

"Okay, NOW you can't even taste it." Cammy said. "There's paper on it... That's gross..."

"It's only paper." Electra said. "I've eaten rocks and keys and... Other weird things before. Trust me, paper isn't going to hurt." She laughed.

"It hurts the amount of food you taste." Cammy said as she took another bite.

"I don't care. I already tasted it and it's good." Electra said. "See? Stratus is doing it too. She doesn't care either."

"Only because she saw her mom do it!" Cammy said. "And I doubt paper is good for a Pichu."

"When I was a Pichu, I was eating... Well almost normally to tell the truth... I didn't start eating ravenously until I evolved and ate my trainer's obnoxious Eevee... But that was, at the time, the biggest thing I'd ever eaten. And my trainer provoked it! He fed me things whole and acted all happy, rubbing my belly and stuff when I ate them whole. He got me used to it! And it got worse and worse until I decided eating could solve my problems. And it did. Eating that Eevee solved a lot of problems. And my trainer didn't know what to do when he saw the tail hanging out of my mouth. When I swallowed it he got all mad and stuff. I could tell he liked it, but he abandoned me because he said he loved that Eevee. Well I didn't, and I told him that, and he couldn't understand me, because he's an idiot, and he left me. And I got picked up by some idiot that brought me to this place that Kevin picked me up from and then I met Dallas and he likes when I eat things too and... Wait... But Stratus is the Pichu of ME Electra. Back then I had a limit. I remember eating everyone's food at the restaurant Ben took us to. Then almost peeing in his car from drinking all the milk. I had a limit back then. I don't know what happened to it though. It just disappeared. Stratus is the Pichu of the limitless Electra, so paper isn't exactly going to do anything to her."

"You said all that just to tell me paper wouldn't hurt Stratus?" Cammy asked. "I already knew it wouldn't hurt her, I was just letting you know that it probably wasn't the best thing for her. You know, she looks up to you, and she's going to do everything you do until she evolves into a Pikachu. Then she'll do a combination of what she sees you do, and whatever she wants." Cammy laughed.

"Is Bolt the same way?" I asked as I looked over at Electra, then Cammy, then down at Bolt, who was looking up at me, as if recognizing his name already.

"Hey, I think he knows his name!" Cammy giggled. "That's awesome!"

"So is this food." Electra said as she pulled the paper off one of the sandwiches. "Happy?" She said as she stuffed it into her mouth.

"Still not tasting it so no." Cammy laughed. "I'm kidding, I don't care to be honest. What you want to do is up to you."

"What I want to do is up to me too." Pikachu said.

"I already know what you want to do." Cammy laughed. "And I know you know what I want to do too."

"Yup yup." Pikachu laughed.

"Since we're all Pikachu... Except Kevin... Your name really annoys me." Electra said as she looked over at Pikachu.

"There are two Pichu too." He said. "And it annoys me too!"

"Hey look, we're all mates." I laughed. "Cammy and Pikachu, me and Electra, Kevin and... Zeke." I said.

"And ZEKE?" Kevin asked. "Sorry, I'll pass."

"I can be your mate!" Cammy giggled as she looked up at Kevin.

"Well at least you're a female." Kevin said. "If I had to I suppose I would. If I had no other choices and had a knife to my throat."

"Well that's a start." Cammy said. "At least you would accept the offer. I wonder if Cameron would let me mate with him if I threatened him..." She said. "That just might work..."

"You're giving her ideas..." Electra laughed.

"Well I don't have to deal with it so it's fine with me." Kevin said as he took another bite out of his sandwich. "I forgot to order a soda..."

"Well go get one." Cammy said. "We'll be fine."

"Eh okay." He said as he took off his seat belt. "I'll be right back."

"Yeah yeah." Cammy said as she stuffed another half of a sandwich into her mouth, her cheeks puffing out as she chewed on it.

I picked up the bag that had the milks in it, and looked inside. There were little while containers inside. I frowned as I took one out and held it up.

"What's that?" Electra asked as she took it from me.

"Well there's milk inside of it." I said as I took another one out.

"PII!" Bolt squealed as he grabbed it away from me.

"He sure likes milk." I laughed as I watched him play with the jug for a bit, before looking up at me, confused.

"I don't know how to get it out either." I said, shrugging as I took it back.

"You twist the top." Cammy said. "Just like any other bottle."

"Oh yeah..." Electra said. "I forgot."

"Right." I said as I twisted the top off of the jug, before handing it back to Bolt, who stared at me as if I were crazy.

"What?" I asked as I looked down at the jug, frowning. "Aw that's stupid."

"Yeah, it is." Electra said as she peeled off the plastic covering.

I laughed as I peeled off the plastic, before handing it back to Bolt, who smiled at me.

"You know, Pichu learn pretty quickly." Cammy said. "They're not like humans. They walk and stuff almost immediately." She laughed.

"Okay I'm back." Kevin said as he sat down, placing the soda into the cup holder and closing the door.

"Kevin we should have taken the white Lamborghini." Cammy said as she stuffed another pawfull of fried into her mouth.

"That one doesn't have back seats." Kevin said as he sipped his soda. "So that wouldn't have worked at all."

"Oh yeah..." Cammy said, laughing. "That's right..."

"We're out of food back here." Electra said as she tossed up the empty bag. "Gimme the others!"

"No, we're saving them!" Cammy said as she stuffed the other half of the sandwich into her mouth. "Mmmhmmphrgn!"

"Saving them for what?" Electra asked. "It looks to me like you're eating them."

"Here's four." Pikachu said as he tossed back four sandwiches. Bolt squealed as he snatched one up, tearing off the paper and biting into it, dropping lettuce everywhere. I watched as Stratus just shoved it into her mouth, just as Electra had, and to my surprise, actually got it down whole. I watched Electra do the exact same thing, and couldn't help but laugh as I picked up the remaining sandwich. To tell the truth, I wasn't all that hungry. But these things were delicious. I didn't know what to do, so I tore off the paper and ripped the sandwich in half, holding the half out to Electra as I bit into the other half.

"PII!" Stratus yelled as she jumped voer Electra and grabbed the half right out of my paw, not even hesitating as she stood in my lap and shoved it into her mouth.

"Looks like I've got myself some competition now huh?" Electra laughed as she patted Stratus' head. "Look at her go! Just like mommy!"

"And you're okay with what just happened?" Cammy asked.

"Well of course. It's my Pichu, she's learning! And she needs to eat anyway!" Electra laughed. "I'd rather give it to her if she really wants it."

"Uuuugh..." Bolt groaned as he swallowed hard, making a face as he stared at the other half of the sandwich he had left in his paws, before shaking his head and holding it out to Stratus.

"Pii." He said, smiling as he held it out in both paws.

"Chuuu!" Stratus giggled, wagging her tail as she carefully took the half of the sandwich out of his paws, smiling as she bit it in half, then offered him the quarter of the sandwich that was left.

"Pii." Bolt said, shaking his head as he held his paws out in front of him.

"Heh, looks like Bolt has a limit at least." Cammy laughed.

"Hehe..." Electra giggled as she watched Stratus finish the rest of the sandwich. "Me and Stratus are going to have lots of fun here when she evolves!"

"All you need for a Pichu to evolve is lots of happiness. I'm surprised all this food didn't trigger it, for Stratus at least." Cammy laughed. "But then again, this is her first real meal. She didn't know of real food before this, so... It'll make her real happy next time she gets it." Cammy chuckled.

"I haven't had chicken before I came to this world and I really like it. It makes me happy too." Pikachu chuckled.

"Okay, your name really needs to be changed." Cammy said. "Enough subject changing, I'm changing it to something else."

"Like what?" Pikachu asked.

"Well what do the others call you? Like, your old master, or whoever you journey with?" Cammy asked.

"I don't know. Everyone at the other world... I mean our world... Well almost everyone... Called me... Glen or something, I don't remember." He said.

"Glen huh?" Cammy asked.

"No, it was something LIKE that... That wasn't it though." He said.

"I'm not calling you Glen." Cammy said. "That's a human name."

"Why would people call you human names?" I asked.

"Maybe he was a human?" Electra asked, laughing.

"Yeah, okay, sure." I said as I rolled my eyes. "Maybe they're confused or something."

Cammy went silent as she stared at Pikachu, her ears perking up as she looked him up and down, before looking back at us silently.

"What?" Electra asked as she stared at Pikachu. "What is it?"

"A human Pikachu huh?" Kevin asked. "You mean like B-"

"YES!" Electra interrupted. "Like... Him..."

"No way..." Kevin said as he pulled the car onto the side of the road, making a face as he looked at Pikachu. "No way!"

"Yes way." Cammy said calmly.

"Pikachu... Is the name they called you... Ben?" Kevin asked.

I perked my ears up as soon as I heard that. I couldn't clearly remember who Ben was, but I knew he was a human. Well, part of me knew that. Another part of me thought he was a Pikachu. I couldn't decide which was true, so I figured it was both. I mean, Pokemon can have the same names as human, right?"

"Yeah! That's it! Ben!" He said, perking his ears up as he wagged his tail, smiling as he stared up at Kevin. "They called me Ben. And I could never figure out why."

Electra perked her ears up as she slowly turned her head toward Pikachu, a spark jumping off her right cheek as she growled under her breath.

Electra's mad at Ben? But... Why could she be mad at Ben? What did the Pikachu Ben do? Or is she confusing him for the human Ben? What could either of them had done to get her upset?

Then it all came back to me. The fight with Team Onyx, their leader, the Pikachu Ben... How he lost his memory somehow and Team Onyx fell apart... It all came back to me. However, I couldn't seem to remember the human Ben at all... I only knew about the Pikachu one... I wonder why...

"Electra no." I said as I placed my left paw on her head. "He doesn't remember... He's different..."

"He LOCKED me in a CAGE!" She growled.

"i don't remember Ben being sex crazed..." Cammy said, frowning as she tilted her head.

"Yeah he was..." Electra said. "Not too long after he... You know... After the human Ben disappeared... We literally immediately took a trip to the Pokemon Center to get registered I think, and as soon as I got close to him he pushed me against the door and grabbed my vagina." She said, frowning. "Then he kissed me and said he loved me. But then said he lied so I wouldn't eat him again or something..." She said. "He violated me with his paw... Randomly!"

"Ah..." Cammy said, nodding. "So he WAS... But still..." She said as she hopped into the backseat. "He's my freaking enemy!" She whispered into Electra's ear. "I mated with the enemy!"

"He's changed." I said as I looked at Cammy. "He doesn't remember a thing."

"Well I suppose so, but still..." She said as Kevin pulled back onto the road.

"We're leaving him, right?" Kevin asked.

"Me?" Pikachu asked, frowning. "Why are you leaving me?"

"No..." Cammy sighed as she hopped back into the front seat. "He's mine now... I mean, sure he... WAS... THAT..." She said, sighing. "But I'll have to go with Dallas. I think he's changed. He doesn't remember anything. Besides, leaving a Pikachu ANYWHERE in this world is bad. Human will swarm and do whatever they do in huge numbers." She said. "It'll be like, on the news and stuff."

"What are you talking about?" Pikachu asked.

"Nothing." Cammy said. "We're not leaving anyone anywhere."

"I have nothing to say." Electra said as she pulled Stratus into her lap, sighing. "Nothing at all..." she said as we pulled into the parking lot of the old abandoned library.

-END Chapter Five.-


	6. A Failed Attempt

I walked into the library silently, holding Bolt in my paws as Kevin opened the doors. I didn't really know what to do or say, so I just wandered silently into the maze of bookshelves. Kevin carried what was left of the food into the basement. Electra slowly approached me, holding Stratus in her arms, and I continued walking. I was walking slowly, but I was still walking.

"Hey..." Electra said as she walked up to me. "I thought about what you said... About how Ben has changed and stuff... And I think you're right... i mean, he doesn't remember a thing about Team Onyx... And he doesn't seem to remember the whole thing about... Well anything... He seems so innocent and stuff. I don't want to go off on him for something he doesn't know he did. I mean, I had enough fun with his clone, right?" She chuckled. "I don't see why he has to suffer for something his HUMAN mind wanted him to do. His Pikachu mind is innocent, as you can see, and once his human side left him he was left with... Well, what he is now. And I'm not going to punish an innocent Pikachu." She said. "So I'm going to leave him be. I'll be keeping a close eye on him though. I have a feeling he's just acting like he doesn't know anything, and is really plotting to kill us or something." She laughs.

"Electra why would he try to kill us?" I asked. "Think about it. He got sent to this world just like we did. So he HAS to be against Team Onyx, or that Palkia wouldn't have attacked him and sent him here." I said.

"Dallas that's what they want us to think!" Electra said. "His human side might be gone, and it might not be. Yours took a lot longer to dissipate than his did. There is a possibility that he's just faking it." She said. "Because yours took a LOT longer than his to go away." She said. "But then again, you were trying to hold onto yours for as long as you could because you thought there would be a way to change back... And you didn't really begin losing it all that badly until after you were caught in that trap..." She said. "After the Pokeball got you. After that, your human side just disappeared. It didn't take long for it to just... Well, poof." She laughed. "I don't really know how to describe it. My point is, unless he didn't know he was going to lose it when he was caught with a Pokeball, he should still have it." She said.

I just stared at her blankly, extremely confused.

"Electra, I have no idea what you're talking about." I said.

"Electra, there's no way he could remember. And if he did, then how did he wind up with us? Surely this happened by coincidence. There's no way they could have set this up. We came here because it looked like a place that humans wouldn't bother us in, and him and Cody probably did the same." She said. "There was no way they could have known we'd drive in the same direction in search of shelter." Cammy said as she walked up to us.

"Unless they know we'd go in the direction of our home hoping it would be there." Electra said.

"Electra, we went in the other direction." Cammy said. "We turned around."

"Blegh! Whatever! I still don't trust him all that much." Electra said. "I won't attack him, and I won't have an attitude toward him, but I'm not going to trust him either. He has to earn that. I'm not forgetting about that cage thing." She said as she growled under her breath.

"I'm not asking you to trust him. You've already said you'd do pretty much everything I was going to ask you for so..." Cammy said as she looked down. "As far as I'm concerned, he's innocent."

"Well then you must not be very concerned huh?" Electra said as she placed Stratus down. "I think he's innocent too, but I also think he's planning something. Yeah yeah that doesn't make much sense but that's the way I see it." She said. "He's innocent, but he still has memories of what he's done." She said.

"Well I've come up with a new name for him." She said.

"Yeah? What is it?" Electra asked. "Is it Ass?"

"No, it's not ass." Cammy said.

"Then I'm not interested." Electra said as she stuck her tongue out.

"Ohhh stop it!" Cammy laughed. "It's Pika."

"That's soooo uncreative..." Electra said as she rolled her eyes. "I find Ass to be a more amusing name."

"Oh hush." Cammy laughed. "I'm not good with names."

"Yeah, I see that." I said. "So... Pika huh? I guess that's fine."

"It's stupid." Electra said. "But whatever. It's better than Pikachu."

"Hey guys! What are you talking about?" Pika asked as he dashed over to us.

"Yeah I'm just going to call you Ben..." Cammy said.

"Well fuck..." Electra mumbled under her breath. "That blows Ass right off of the list."

"It was never ON the list." Cammy laughed. "Come on Ben, we've got some things to cover." She said as she grabbed his paw, practically dragging him away as she dashed around the corner.

"Well..." I said as I set Bolt down. "I honestly don't know what to say..."

"Then say nothing." Electra laughed. "I'm not going to make you say anything."

"Eh..." I chuckled. "Let's go down into the... Downer... Part..." I said as I turned toward the basement stairs.

"The... Basement... Not the downer part..." Electra said, grinning as she folded her arms. "Come on Dallas..."

"I forgot!" I laughed as I dashed over to the staircase, laughing as I dashed down them.

"So... We understand that we somehow need to find a way to make a portal back to our world." Cammy said. "As far as I know, Dallas can't just teleport us. We've never tried, but I'm sure it wouldn't work." She said. "It's far to great of a distance."

"Well if that's our only hope, then why the hell haven't we tried yet?" Zeke asked as he lay down. "I mean, if we have no other options, then why aren't we at least trying the one option we possibly have left?" He asked.

"Because the food here is amazing." Electra said as she stepped forward,

"Ah, Dallas, perfect timing." Cammy said as she walked over to me, taking my right paw and leading me to the center of the room. "You have to try this Dallas. Just try to get us back home. If it works, then we can come back and get Kevin's car and stuff but if it doesn't, then well... I don't know." Cammy said, frowning as she looked down.

"Hey... This is kind of reminding me of that game... Portal... Where GlaDos was an evil computer and you had to make portals to get places and defeat her..." He said.

"What the HELL does that have to do with ANYTHING?" Electra snapped.

"Whoa there, I was just saying... Because of the portals... And stuff..." He said.

"ANYWAY." Cammy interrupted. "Take my paw Dallas. Let's at least TRY to do this."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold up there hun!" Electra said as she walked over to us. "Don't you think that he should be taking ME, his MATE back to the real world?" Electra asked as she folded her arms.

"With all do respect Electra... You're much denser than I am. I'm a normal Pikachu, so it will take less energy for him to teleport me back to our home than it would to take you. We don't want to exhaust him on his first try." She said.

"She has a point." Zeke said.

"Eh... I guess you're right." Electra said as she took a step backwards. "Go on..."

"Hold on a freaking second!" I said as I pulled away. "Can someone at least explain to me what the hell is going on here? I don't appreciate being pulled into the middle of a room and bossed around." I said.

"Whoa there mister grumpy." Cammy laughed. "That's the first time I've seen YOU act out like that. Maybe something here IS driving us nuts..." Cammy laughed.

"Maybe... It's because we don't belong here... And we don't know it, but we're slowly fading into nothing... We're dissolving into the air very slowly... When we least expect it, this dimension is going to get rid of us, and we'll just go POOF into thin air forever... And we'll all die." Cody said. "The dimension is trying to get rid of what doesn't belong... Or maybe since we're different, the air here is eating us alive, and we're slowly dying just by breathing it in... But we have no choice because we die if we don't..."

"You... Are a FUCKING MORON!" Electra yelled as she hopped up onto the chair and slapped Cody's right cheek. "That's the stupidest SHIT I've heard in my LIFE!"

"I have to admit myself that that was pretty dumb." Zeke chuckled.

"Okay can we please refrain from saying stupid shit when we're trying to be serious over here?" Cammy asked.

"CAMMY SAID SHIT!" Electra shouted as she hopped up and down. "SHE SAID SHIT SHE SAID SHIT!"

"Wow..." Cammy sighed as her ears drooped down to the sides. "There is seriously something wrong with ALL of us... Except Dallas." she said.

"No, Dallas got angry randomly too." Electra said.

"Oh great. If the most powerful of us all is affected by this invisible anger force or whatever the FUCK is it, if it's even ANYTHING AT ALL, then we're all DOOMED." Electra said.

"Okay everyone SHUT UP." Cammy shouted. "Holy CRAP. Jeez. Okay Dallas, what I'm asking is for you to at least TRY and take us back to OUR world. It's the only chance we have of returning." Cammy said. "We have no way to open a portal, and even if we did, we would have no idea how to link it back to our dimension, so you teleporting us is the only option we have left." Cammy said.

"Ugh... I don't think it will work. It's too far away..." I said as I looked down.

"That's what I said." Cammy said. "But we have to TRY. We don't know until we TRY." She said as she took my paws in hers, smiling as she gently kissed my nose.

"Come on Dallas, you can do it. I know you can."

"Well... Okay then..." I said, blushing slightly as I chuckled. "I'll try."

"There ya go!" Cammy giggled as she hugged me tightly. "Now do... Whatever it is you do to teleport." She said.

"Right..." I said, smiling as I closed my eyes, resting my cheek against hers as we stood there, hugging.

Her soothing purring in my ear helped me concentrate, and I couldn't help but smile as I tried my best to picture us in our home. Our REAL home. I pictured me and her, standing there by the pool and hugging. The background slowly faded in, and I began to see more and more. Things slowly began coming into focus. I saw the glass ceiling, and the grass outside, the door leading into the mansion. The sky was cloudy, but I could see the sun poking through and shining down. The garage came into view, as well as the water in the pool, and the tube floating in the water. I began to see us standing there next to the pool, just standing there with our arms around eachother, except we weren't exactly solid. We were... Transparent. I flattened my ears to the back of my head as I focussed on us, and us only. Slowly, we began to solidify. Just as we solidified fully, literally a second away from completing the teleport, I suddenly felt weak. Extremely weak. It was as if someone took a battery and sucked out all my energy in three seconds. I felt so drained, so powerless... Everything around us faded to gray. The clouds disappeared, the pool water faded, the ceiling disappeared...

And a Pikachu tackled us. Well he tried to tackle us, but he wound up going right through us plopping onto the floor. That was the last thing I saw, before I fell backwards and opened my eyes Cammy caught me and held me against her, squealing softly as she gently laid me down.

"You disappeared... Did it work?" Electra asked.

"Not exactly..." Cammy said, frowning. "Everything went black... I never even saw the house..."

"I was so close..." I mumbled, whining softly as I lay there limply. "I saw the sky... It was cloudy... I saw the pool... The tube in the pool... And... Stryder tried to tackle us... He went right through us, but... But I saw everything... I was sooo close!" I whined as I attempted to sit up, but found it almost impossible.

"Dallas are you okay?" Cammy asked as she gently lay down ontop of me, before licking my face.

"N-no..." I whined softly, barely able to speak. "I... I feel... So... Weak..." I said, before closing my eyes tightly, whining softly as I opened them back up. "I need... I don't know what I need... I need something..."

"A potion." Cody said. "He needs a potion."

"I don't have any potions. Why the hell would I bring a potion for the most powerful Pokemon in the world?" Kevin asked.

"I have one." Cody said as he pulled a bottle out of his pocket, kneeling down in front of me and spraying my face with it. I frowned as I wriggled underneath Cammy, coughing a little as I inhaled the mist. It gave me some of my energy back, but not nearly anything close to all of it. I had enough to sit up however, but there was no way I would be able to move around much.

"This is exactly what I was afraid of." Cammy said as she stood up. "See, we overworked him. It's simply too far away. Imagine how he'd feel if YOU went." Cammy said as she turned to Electra.

"Well... Isn't there a way we can keep him going?" Electra asked. "Spray him with the potion just before he teleports?"

"No... They disappeared... That wouldn't work... They disappeared, yet they didn't make it. He lost his energy after he'd already disappeared. There's no way that would be possible." Zeke said.

"He's right..." Kevin said. "There's nothing we can do. He might be able to make it on his own, but none of us would be able to follow..."

'Unless we found like a super powerful energy source." Electra said. "And I have no idea what they have for energy in this world. I mean, powerful energy." Electra said.

"Well there goes our last hope of getting home." Cammy sighed. "If Dallas can't do it, then none of us can."

"Hey now, there's still hope." Zeke said. "Come on Cammy, you KNOW that!"

"Guys..." I said as I sat down, sighing. "I need... To sleep or something." I whined.

"Go to sleep Dallas." Cammy said. "Maybe with the extra energy he has after he wakes up he'll be able to do it." She said as I laid down, sighing as I closed my eyes.

"Maybe... Maybe not." Electra said as she stared down at me, sighing. "Get some rest Dallas... There's still hope. We might have to go outside and do it or something, but... I don't know, there's still hope." Electra said. "Don't worry about it right now, just rest." She said as she lay down next to me. "I'm right here beside you..."

-END Chapter six.-


	7. What Now?

I awoke feeling surprisingly good despite what had just happened the previous day. I sat up, looking around as I slowly got to my feet. Everything seemed really quiet. To my surprise, I wasn't laying in a library anymore, but rather on a bed, a surprisingly comfortable bed. But that was beside the point that I was no longer laying down on anything anyway, as I had stood up. But it still came as a surprise that I was now standing in unfamiliar territory. However, as soon as I turned around, I was greeted with a big hug from Electra, which almost made my jump right out of my fur with how unexpected it had come.

"Wah! Holy crap Electra way to scare the fur off of me!" I laughed softly as I gently put my arms around her, hugging her back.

"Heheh, sorry about that, I couldn't just let that opportunity pass by." She laughed.

"Eh… I guess you're right." I said as I gently kissed her nose, smiling as I released the hug. "So what's up with the beds? Where are we?"

"Cameron suggested we rent out a room while we're here. We asked around and Kevin wound up choosing this place based on what the people around here said about it. And holy hell this place is amazing."

"Let me guess, there's a ton of fo-"

"ALL YOU CAN EAT FOR ONE INITIAL CHARGE!" She yelled. "It's AWESOME!"

"Knew it." I chuckled softly, gently patting her head. "You and your food…"

"But not only that! There's a freaking pool in here! We got one of the most expensive rooms they had available!" She said. "You're only in a little bedroom right now. Outside of this is the rest of the room. There's like, five more bedrooms, a kitchen, a bunch of couches, a pool… There's a pool in the middle of the freaking room. A balcony, you name it." She said.

"Well why aren't you wet?" I asked.

"Wet?" She asked, a grin spreading across her muzzle as she took a step forward, getting so close that the fur on our bellies touched. "Why don't you reach down there and feel for yourself?" She chuckled softly.

"Um…" I said, frowning as I gently touched my nose to hers briefly. "I meant from the pool. If you really liked the pool you would have gone swimming in it, and you'd be all wet." I said, laughing.

"Oh… Right…" She said as she took a little step back, chuckling softly. "The pool… Of course you meant the poo… Well there's this big steamy room thing with a heat lamp and stuff and it dries your fur super fast!" She laughed. "Plus this place is pet friendly!"

"Hey, I don't know if we qualify as pets really." Cammy said as she hopped up onto the bed, gently hugging me from the side. "I mean, if the maid comes in and sees a bunch of Pokémon laying around asleep, chances are he or she will think we're plushies, grab us up to try and arrange us to look neat, then freak out when she picks up a living squirming Pikachu, who also freaks out from suddenly being picked up." She said.

"Well technically, well actually not technically at all, we AREN'T humans." Electra said. "And we ARE the companions of an actual human being, so surely that qualifies us as being pets, no? Maybe exotic pets, but still pets."

"Yeah… I don't really like falling under the category of being a 'pet' at all really." Cammy laughed. "I'll stick with companion, but I'm nobody's pet." She said.

"Yeah but if it gets us out of trouble then why not just stick with the title for the brief moment we need it to squeeze by security or whatever they use to enforce stuff here?" Electra asked.

"Eh… You have a point there." Cammy said, nodding. "Eh… Whatever. I guess that works then."

"Okay um, where exactly IS everyone else?" I asked as I hopped down off of the bed, heading out into the main room.

"Well Cameron went off to do who knows what, Kevin went to try and figure out what we could do to get back to OUR world, Zeke tagged along for protection, I don't know why. In my opinion Kevin would look like any other normal human being if he'd gone alone. But eh, whatever. Um, Cody disappeared randomly, left Ben here. Said he didn't want to have any more to do with this situation or something. No one really cared much because he was weird anyway. Ben went with Cameron to do who knows what with him, no innuendo intended, and the Pichu are in their Pokeballs, which somehow still work." She said. "And before you ask and another innuendo pops up, yes, they have Pokeballs. Every Pokémon is assigned a ball at birth, and Electra had them the whole time. We just figured that in a world like this, they'd be better off in there."

"Yeah, I agree." I said as I gazed around the room. "It just never occurred to me that they had Pokeballs."

"Probably because only a human would think of, or even suggest such a thing. Yep, Kevin suggested it while we were getting into the car after leaving the library and everyone agreed. Plus they didn't seem to mind at all anyway." Cammy said as she followed me out.

"Okay, now about this whole situation… I apparently don't have enough juice to teleport us back to our place. Apparently all I can really do is poke my head in and look around. Judging by how… Stryder I think it was? Reacted… Apparently he saw me there because he tried to tackle me or something. Went right through but still…"

"What the hell was he even doing at our house in the first place?" Cammy asked.

"No idea. We DID kind of just poof without him though. Maybe he was looking for us to tell us something?" Electra asked.

"Well you can't ignore the fact that I somehow wound up showing up right in front of him too." I said. "I mean, why couldn't I have showed up on like, the third floor or something?" I asked.

"Well that IS kind of suspicious, I'll admit it." Cammy said. "Either he really needed you and you somehow subconsciously knew it and poofed up right next to him, or it's a coincidence."

"Well there is also the possibility that he could be up to no good and we just happened to see it." Electra said.

"That's also true. But I still think he was only looking for us. Either that, or he's up to something. Or both." She said.

"Yeah, he's with the remainder of Onyx plotting to take over the world now that Dallas and I are gone." Electra said, rolling her eyes.

There was a moment of silence, during which I tilted my head and turned around, staring at Electra blankly, as did Cammy.

"That was a joke." She said. "Their leader is, no offense, brain dead now, they have like no members at all, and almost all their equipment is completely destroyed. Plus the only clone they have left is a Palkia or something." She said.

"Well now that you mention it…" Cammy said. "They COULD be using that Palkia to bring in reinforcements from another dimension…"

I frowned as I turned to Cammy, shaking my head. "That Palkia thing was being ridden by that Pikachu. The freaking awkwardly strong dark one I encountered in the maze of whatever the hell that was." I said. "I SAW him on its back."

"Yeah if that's true then I don't really think Onyx is behind this." Cammy said. "Perhaps some third party that had been spectating this whole time and came out to take over once Onyx had been defeated? Using more advanced clones than Onyx could ever create and just zapping us away so there wouldn't be any interference? Perhaps they're a rival of Onyx's?" Cammy asked.

"Hey, both those clones were dark and shadowy. Onyx always had normal looking clones." I said. "I don't think Onyx is behind it."

"Holy shit you guys I said I was joking." Electra laughed. "As interesting as this is, it was only a joke."

"A joke that makes a lot of sense." Cammy said. "Think about it. Who the hell would randomly come in with darker shadowy purple clones?"

"Or maybe they're not clones at all, and are just genetically altered normal Pokémon tagged with the dark purple so they can tell them apart?" Electra asked. "Maybe they just created the clone to be the toughest Pikachu ever, not knowing that Dallas even existed, and sought out to remove both of us once they realized there was competition?"

"This is actually making a lot of sense…" Kevin said as he walked into the room from within one of the bedrooms.

"When the hell did you get back?" Cammy asked.

"While you were in there chatting with eachother about what this place was like or whatever." He said. "Zeke's here too."

"Well it all makes sense either way. We could be completely wrong, but at the same time we could be dead on, there's no way to really know for sure." Cammy said.

"Perhaps they're not against Onyx at all, but are against the Rockets. Think about it." I said. "Team Rocket is still strong as ever, they haven't been hit with any major resistance or any damage like we did to Onyx." I said.

"Yeah but Team Rocket is also big on organized crime. They're not very easy to follow at all." Kevin said.

"Well Dallas is on to something." Cammy said. "Perhaps this third party group, which is obviously a high tech organization, was against Team Rocket, and just saw Team Onyx as a rookie class annoyance, but didn't want to expose themselves and exterminate the group on their own, so they waited for Team Rocket to do so, since the Rockets are well known. Perhaps they have been in a little techy war for a long time now, seeing who could create the better clone. Team Rocket started it all with Mewtwo, and Team Onyx just randomly jumped in and created this half assed clone of Mewtwo and named it Mewthree just for the satisfaction of pissing off both organizations and attempting to gain some sort of reputation, which failed miserably as soon as they made the same mistake Team Rocket had made and let the thing go out of control." She said.

"Yeah, Onyx didn't really know what they were doing at all." Kevin said.

"It might explain why the boss at Team Rocket suddenly snapped and kissed our asses once he realized who we were." Electra said.

"Well maybe he thought that, if he had you two on his side, he could simply stop spending time and money on making clones. I mean think about it, recruiting you two means he has two of the most powerful Pokémon in the world allied with his organization in a split second. He could just rub it right in their faces." Cammy said.

"So he came up with some ridiculous stuff like nanobots or something to try and convince us they were on the good side or whatever and just recruited us because we believed him." Electra said.

"He probably just created some temporary link to the PC and applied it to your fur or something. I highly doubt there were ever tiny robots inside you." Cammy said.

"Yeah, that makes sense." I said. "I mean, then he could just convince us that the… Um…"

"That the third party team was also a bad organization and convince you to take it down." Cammy said. "Eliminating their competition altogether. But this third party team already knew that, so they put a stop to it before things got out of paw." She said.

"You mean out of hand…" Kevin said.

"I don't have hands. I have paws." Cammy said back.

"And that third party whatever the heck it is is probably going around with their actual clones right now and beating the crap out of Team Rocket, since the Rockets had halted their developments since we were recruited, and they believed it was all they needed." Electra said.

"If I know Team Rocket then they probably sped up the process so they could have more clones than the other party, since you two would have been more powerful anyway." Cammy said. "So chances are they still have SOMETHING to work off of. Meaning they probably still have whatever they created, assuming they kept the project up and running."

"Okay, so let's assume everything you're saying is true." Kevin said as he knelt down in front of Cammy. "Let's say they really are back there trying to take things over. There's really nothing we can do right now either way until we figure out a way to get back to OUR dimension." He said.

"True. Why don't we worry about this when the time comes then? I mean there's no need to get all worked up about what could or couldn't be happening over there right now. Who knows!"

"Right." I said, nodding. "Right now we need to focus on getting back to our place before we can really even begin to think about how we're going to save it, if it's even in trouble in the first place."

"Dallas is right." Electra said. "We need to t-"

"HEY!" Cameron yelled as he ran into the room, shutting the door and pulling Ben out of his jacket, who plopped to the floor and walked off toward one of the bedrooms. "You HAVE to see this."

"See what?" Cammy asked as she walked toward him.

"This." Cameron said as he picked up the TV remote and flicked on the big screen. He changed the channel and the news came on.

"Oh hey look, it's that car we blew up earlier and stuff." Zeke said as he walked into the room.

"Not only that." Cameron said. "I think they're onto us."

"Yeaaah I don't think so." Cammy laughed.

On the TV screen, the pilots that had flown the helicopter we'd encountered earlier were being interviewed by a newscast.

"So what made you think there were…" The reporter asked, trying not to laugh. "Pokémon… On the ground?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because we 'bleep' saw the 'bleep' when we looked down there?" One of the pilots replied.

"Yet… You neglected to capture any video. Is there a reason for this?" The reporter asked.

"Well maybe because the person that was SUPPOSED to be manning the cameras thought they were so freaking 'cute' that he lost focus on everything else like a MORON." The pilot yelled.

"But wouldn't cute things ENCOURAGE you to take photos?" interviewer asked.

'Yeah how the 'bleep' does that make any sense?" the pilot asked the other man.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because it's not every day you see three Pikachu strolling around the streets with a Mightyena and two Pichu?" he said.

"HA! And you know all the names too." The pilot said, a grin spreading across his face.

"Yeah? Well what were YOU doing the whole time mister PILOT?" the second man asked. "I had to TELL you to look down at them."

"First of all I'm the copilot." He said.

"Ah. That explains why he'd have to yell at them to get the helicopter moving." Kevin laughed.

"You 'bleep' moron! I outta slap you one!" He yelled back.

"So you both saw these… Pokémon?" The reporter asked.

"Yes, we both saw them." They both said.

"Well there you go folks. Apparently there are Pokémon running the streets and blowing things up!" The reporter said as they zoomed into the background where the wreckage of the cars in the dog park still remained, a little image of the wreckage in the street a little ways down appearing on the screen shortly after.

Cameron changed the channel.

"-of there apparently being Pikachu from the children's cartoon Pokémon roaming the streets. There have been multiple claims of the sightings of these creatures, such as here, in this dog park just days ago." A female reporter said as she stood in front of the fighting ring at the park. The ring was taken down and the park looked normal.

"Wow, way to take your fighting pit down…" Cammy mumbled.

"Well this IS public TV." Kevin said. "I don't think they want others knowing they let their animals fight in the park, as normal as that seems to US."

"Yeah we have random battles all the time. Humans here are weird." Zeke said.

"The fucker went and opened its mouth and just blew this purple ball of energy at my dog. It fucking blew him to bits!" A man yelled.

"Uncensored news eh?" Electra chuckled.

"We all saw it with our own two eyes. There's no way we ALL saw the same hallucination." He said, to which everyone else nodded.

"Hey!" A little girl yelled as she ran up to the reporter. "I saw the Pokémon too! They were so cute and fluffy and their owners let me pet them!" She squealed in a high pitched voice.

"As much as I'd like to deny that it's true." Her parents said as they picked her up. "Honey don't interrupt other people."

"Well apparently this is for real folks! There's a one hundred thousand dollar reward for each of these… Creatures… You can successfully turn into authorities. And so far there have been seven on record. Four Pikachu, two smaller ones, a wolf-like one, and a fluffy brown one." She said. "This has been bre-"

Cameron shut the TV off.

"Well. They're offering money to whoever can turn us in huh?" Cammy asked. "Well as far as I know these humans are VERY weak to our attacks. How exactly do they think they'll be able to catch us anyway?" Cammy laughed. "I mean, all it takes is a simple thunderbolt and boom, we're free."

"Plus that comes with a free fried meal too!" Electra said, grinning as she rubbed her paws together.

"Electra… The last thing we need to do is freak people out even more by swallowing someone whole in front of them." Kevin said, frowning.

"Nah, I think it'd be a pretty good move on my part." She laughed. "Maybe then they'd stop trying to capture us."

"Hehe, this is just like back at home. People all over trying to catch us for no reason."

"Only they have reasons. And they're all dedicated to catching only us." Kevin said.

"Well, until you figure out how to get us back to our own place I'm staying here." Cameron said as he headed off to one of the bedrooms. "I'm going to take a nap or something."

"OOOH LET'S SNUGGLE!" Zeke barked as he ran after Cameron, tackling him to the floor and licking the back of his head furiously.

"Ow! No that's weird! Get off of me!" Cameron whined as he pushed Zeke off. "Geez… You can LAY with me in the bed if you want. But there won't be any snuggling."

"Oh come on! You'll feel my fluffiness and beg me for snuggles!" Zeke barked.

"Yes. Because that's totally normal." Electra said, rolling her eyes.

"Well… let's look at the facts here." Kevin said. "The Pichu are safe in their Pokeballs, which are safe with Electra in her who knows what."

I shot Kevin a stare, and he frowned at me.

"All I'm saying is I don't know where she keeps the things. I wasn't implying that she stick them in her vagi-"

"I don't." Electra interrupted. "I keep them in my cheek pouches in my mouth. Putting my own Pichu back inside me… down there… would be weird." She laughed. "Although I'd probably do it with someone else's Pichu out of curiosity. I wonder how that'd feel…"

"CHANGING the subject." Kevin said, standing up and holding his hands out in front of him.

"So what are the plans for now?" Cammy asked.

"I don't know. Stay out of sight for now until we can figure something out?"

"Well all we need is something that has enough juice in it for Dallas to get us back home or something." Cammy said.

"Well… Why not just plug him into an outlet?" Kevin laughed.

"That's stupid." Electra scowled. "You're an idiot for even suggesting that."

"Hey, it was better than saying nothing at all." Kevin snapped.

"Actually, saying nothing at all would have probably turned out much better." Cammy said, smirking. "Just saying…"

"Oh shut up." Kevin sighed.

"Well… I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry." I said, frowning as I looked down at my belly. "I haven't eaten in a while."

"Yeah, me too." Electra said, to which Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Let's go get some food then, we'll figure something out after we eat I guess."

"Sounds like a plan!" Cammy laughed as she hopped up onto Kevin's back, climbing up into the hood of his sweatshirt. "Let's go!"

"Yeah, I doubt anyone is going to bother us with trying to capture us or anything." Electra said. "Besides, if they do, I'll just fry 'em and get my free meal like I mentioned earlier." She grinned. "We're going out for the purpose of eating anyway."

"Okay okay, if someone attacks I give you my permission to eat them in front of everyone else." Kevin sighed as he opened the door and walked out.

"That's all I ask." Electra grinned, rubbing her paws together as me and her followed Kevin out into the hallway, the door shutting behind us as Kevin slipped the keycard into his back pocket.

-END Chapter Seven.-


	8. Damnit Electra!

"This place reminds me of home." I said as I followed Kevin down the hallway,

"Eh… A little I guess." He said as we approached the elevators, and he pushed the down button.

'So how does food work around here anyway? Do we just go down and eat or something?" I asked. "Is it already prepared and stuff? Do Pokémon eat special food?"

"Pokémon aren't supposed to exist here, so no." Kevin said. "It's more of a buffet thing. You take a plate, grab some stuff, sit down and eat it."

"So kind of like the normal thing I always do…" I said.

"Well you'll see when you get there." Kevin said as the elevator opened, and we all stepped inside. There were three other people inside, a bigger male human and two slightly smaller males. As Electra and I stepped in after Kevin, and Kevin turned around to face the doors, one of the humans started staring at us. The other one, the smallest, reached over towards Kevin's hood.

"Can I help you?" Cammy asked as she reached out and pushed his hand away with her right paw.

"WAH!" the human shouted, jerking his head back and staring at Cammy. "It's alive! And it talks"

"IT?" Cammy asked as she stood up as best as she could in Kevin's hood, staring at him. "I'm no 'it', I'm a 'she'.

"Yeah look at her tail, it's female." The human that was in the middle height-wise said.

"You're seeing this too… Right?" The biggest human asked as he looked down at the other two.

"Yeah dad I see it! This is SO COOL!"

"WAAAAIT!" Zeke yelled from down the hall as he came darting toward us, jumping through the gap in the doors at the last possible second and knocking Kevin into one of the three humans behind him. The doors opened back up as he jumped through, and Cammy was sent flying out of Kevin's hood, smacking right into the bigger human's chest, who quickly reached up with both arms and caught her. Zeke stood there, looking up at Kevin as he pushed himself off of the wall, the smaller human getting to his feet after being knocked over.

"Holy shit Zeke watch it…" Kevin groaned as he turned around, facing the human that had fallen. "You okay there?" He asked.

"Yes… I'm fine… Is that a Mightyena?" he asked.

"I sure am!" Zeke barked.

"And it talks too…" The other, smallest human said. "Really… loudly…"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." The man said as he held Cammy up, who stared at him blankly. "This… Is real. And alive."

"Yes. Yes I am." Cammy said as she wiggled a little in his grip. "Could you maybe… Put me down? Or hold me some other way?"

"Oh, right." He said as he set her on the floor. "Sorry…"

"POKÉMON! REAL LIVING POKÉMON!" the smallest human shouted as he jumped on Zeke, who fell over playfully and began squirming around.

"SNUGGLE FIGHT!" Zeke barked as he pawed at the human on the floor of the elevator, rolling onto him and licking his face repeatedly.

"I don't believe this." The middle height human said, frowning as he looked down at me and Electra. "Show us one of your moves or something."

Electra sighed softly as she shot a few sparks off of her cheeks, staring up at him as he stared back down at her, gasping softly and placing both hands over his mouth.

"You're… Really real!" He squealed. "C-can I touch… Your red spots? I wanna feel!"

"Oh go right ahead." Electra said, grinning as she shot off a few more sparks.

"Electra NO." Cammy yelled as she pushed the human's hand away just before he could touch her cheek, frowning as she turned around to look at Electra. "You are NOT frying and eating these nice people."

"Frying… And eating?" the human asked, frowning.

"The deal was I cou-"

"No, the deal was you could fry and eat whoever ATTACKS you or tries to catch you. He is doing neither. Come on, you'll eat when we get down to the first floor."

"Electra huh?" The small human asked. "Electra… Were you really trying to… Eat me?"

"Yeah well that'd come a lot quicker if fluffy over there would get his tail out of the doorway." Electra growled as she pointed to Zeke, completely ignoring the small human's question. "Zeke get your fucking tail in the elevator!" Electra yelled.

"OH! I'm sorry!" He yipped as he got to his feet, turning sideways so that his tail was now inside, the elevator doors closing shortly after he'd done so.

"Electra?" The smaller human asked.

"What?" She asked as she turned around, staring up at him. "No I wasn't going to eat you."

Cammy rolled her eyes at Electra, who responded by sticking her tongue out and perking her ears straight up.

"This guy is so soft and fluffy!" The smallest human said, laughing as he ruffled Zeke's fur. "I love him!"

"We're not keeping Pokémon with us." The bigger human immediately said. "Plus, this is their trainer I'm sure."

"Yes, yes I am." Kevin said as Cammy hopped up onto Zeke's back.

The doors opened and we all walked out. Electra immediately pushed against Kevin's leg as we exited, making it obvious she didn't want to sit around and let him have a conversation.

"As much as I'd like to continue this conversation, Electra here will probably tear me apart if I don't get moving. I'll seeya around I guess."

"Bye mister!" The two smaller humans said as the larger one waved, Zeke following alongside me and Electra as Kevin lead us to the restaurant.

"It smells nice already!" Electra laughed as we made our way towards the place, going up a little ramp into another hallway and turning a corner. As soon as we approached the area where the people assign you tables, the person behind the counter just stared at us blankly.

"Table for… One? … Five?" He asked as he looked behind Kevin, staring briefly at us.

"Five will work." Kevin said, smiling.

"Yeah I'm not even going to ask…" He mumbled as he grabbed the menus and began walking. "Right this way. We have a booth seat available for you… five."

We followed him through what seemed to be a maze of a restaurant, and the whole place seemed to get progressively quieter as we walked through. People immediately stopped their conversations as they saw us, especially when they saw Zeke, who stood over three feet tall with Cammy riding on his back, making the both of them roughly four and a half feet tall, and not easy to miss. Kevin seemed to just walk casually through like there was nothing happening at all, quiet whispering breaking out throughout the whole restaurant as people began talking to eachother, most likely about us. When we got to our table the man placed the menus on the table, then stared at us for a second before taking them back.

"Oh I'm sorry, there's a buffet today… You can just go up and grab something whenever you like. I assume you paid in advance?"

"Absolutely." Kevin said as he pulled out his wallet, showing the man his room key, which for some reason also had his picture on it, kind of like an ID card.

"Ah. You're good to go on anything you want sir. Help yourself."

Kevin nodded as he put the card back into his wallet, then returned the wallet to his pocket.

"Hey, I saw you put your card in your pocket when we left." I said, frowning as I stared at him.

"Yeah but I slipped it into my wallet the lazy way." He laughed softly.

"Aaaand helping myself." Electra said as she walked off toward the buffet table.

I shrugged and followed her as the man began walking away, hopping up onto the counter and grabbing a plate. Just as I was reaching for one however, I realized the tray right in front of me had chicken in it, and for some unknown reason, I don't know if it was instincts or what, I reached in and grabbed a piece, then hopped down onto the floor and began gnawing on it. Maybe I was hungrier than I thought. I engulfed half of the piece in one bite, which was when I realized there were no bones in them, and quickly finished the rest, hopping back up to grab another. There was a little notecard over the tray that said chicken fingers, but I had no idea how to read so I ignored it. I didn't even bother to hop down to eat the second one. I just stayed up there and ate. I mean it wasn't like I was a messy eater or anything, surely no one would mind.

Just as I was going to grab for a fourth, my ears perked up as I heard someone whisper something.

"Psst… Hey you, Pikachu."

I froze in place, my paw just hovering over the chicken as I listened carefully.

"Hey. He heard me." They whispered. "Hey you, Pikachu!"

I stood upright and turned around to see a group of humans at a square table making gestures toward me for me to approach. Figuring there wasn't really any harm at all they could do to me, I hopped down and walked over to their table, hopping up onto a chair and climbing up onto the table. I sat down in front of the person that had whispered to me, right behind his plate.

"You meant me, right?" I asked, tilting my head as I stared at him.

"I thought they could only say their names…" one of the humans mumbled.

"Then I'd sound stupid." I said, rolling my eyes.

"No, you're not supposed to be able to talk damnit! You're supposed to only say your name!"

Rolling my eyes again, I folded my arms. "Dallas Dallas Dallas Dallas Dallas. Dal Dal Dallas Dallaaaas Daaaaallaaaaas Daaaallas Dallas Dal Dal."

"I meant Pikachu." The human said, rolling his eyes back.

"My name isn't Pikachu." I said as I stuck my tongue out briefly. "That'd be so… Freaking weird."

"So it's Dallas huh?" he asked, to which I nodded.

"Hey Dallas." The human in front of me, the one that had whispered to me first said. "How do you exist?"

"What kind of question is that?" I asked.

"A logical one. How do you exist?" He asked again.

"How do YOU exist?" Electra asked as she leapt up onto the table, a chicken finger in each paw.

"Is this your girlfriend?" The human asked, smirking as he elbowed the person next to him, who also smirked, which somehow caused the whole group to grin.

"Well she IS female." One of the humans said. "Look at her tail."

"Nerd." The guy next to him said, giving him a playful shove.

"Well are you his girlfriend or not?" The human in front of me asked.

"Mate." Electra said as she stuffed the two chicken fingers into her mouth, swallowing them both down at once, which seemed to catch the attention of everyone at the table, as well as people in the surrounding tables that had been eavesdropping. "Not girlfriend."

"Sorry. Are you his… 'mate'?" the human asked sarcastically, to which Electra nodded. "Yes, yes I am."

"Hey Dallas here hasn't answered my question yet." The guy in front of me said.

"Screw your question I want to know how that girl Pikachu just ate those chicken fingers like that." The dude next to him said.

"I asked first so mine takes priority over yours." He said back. "How do you exist?"

"Mine was asked second, so mine takes priority over yours too." Electra said to the other human. "But I'll be nice for once and answer your question anyway."

"HA." The human said to the guy in front of me, who shoved him and grumbled something I couldn't make out.

"It's simple really. I put stuff in my mouth and swallow. Same way you do it." She said.

"Yes but we chew." He said.

She rolled her eyes. "And I don't. There's your answer."

He picked up a piece of chicken off of his plate and poked it against her muzzle, smiling. "Do it again."

"She snatched the chicken out of his hand with an annoyed look and just stuffed it into her mouth, swallowing it down just like the others.

"Hey if you're going to sit here and feed me then I'll answer whatever question you want!" She laughed.

"DID YOU TWO DO IT?" someone yelled from another table.

Groaning, I slapped both paws to my face and looked down at the plate in front of me. "Oh Arceus…"

"FUCK yes we did!" Electra yelled back. "Now where's my chicken?"

"Do you have babies?" The guy in front of me asked.

"Okay first of all they're called P-"

"Pichu!" The guy to the left blurted out.

"Nerd!" the guy next to him said as he shoved him again.

"Hey! Liking Pokémon doesn't make me a nerd." He said.

"Hell yes it does!" He said back.

"So what you're saying is…" Electra said as she walked over to him, standing in front of him and folding her arms. "You don't… Like us?"

"I never said that." He said.

"You implied it, did you not?" Electra asked as she took a step forward, standing at the edge of the table. "Why does he have to be called names for liking us?"

"Wow you guys can't take a joke can you?" he laughed as he went to pick her up. "Now… Wow you're heavy… Get out of my face or something. Go back to where you were with your boyfri-"

"Mate." The guy next to him said.

"Neeerrrrrd." He said again, only this time Electra grabbed his hands before he could shove him.

"Cut it out." She said as she stared into his eyes. Apparently she was using some sort of move like leer or something, because when she looked away, he had this terrified look on his face and his hands were all shaky when she let go of them.

"What did you… Do?" The guy in front of me asked as the guy in front of Electra shivered.

"She used some sort of status attack on him, scared the shit out of him basically." The 'nerdy' guy said.

"W-w-w-w-what t-t-t-the f-f-f-f-f-f-f-F-F-F-F-FUCK!" the guy yelled as he stood up, staring down at Electra. "She fucking… She… She… I don't even know! That was the scariest shit I've ever seen in my life!" He yelled.

"What happened?" the guy in front of me asked.

"I did exactly what that guy said, gave him the stare." Electra chuckled. "Now if you don't mind I'm off to get some more food." She said as she hopped down off of the table and made her way back to the counter.

"Look at this guy's wolf!" someone shouted. "He's so big!"

"I'm a Mightyena." Zeke said. "But yeah, a wolf. Uh… Woof woof… Bark bark woof…"

"He's a Pokémon." Someone said. "A Mightyena, like he said. How he talks? I have no idea."

"I want a picture!" Someone shouted. "Get a picture with me and the Pikachu girl!"

"Me?" Cammy asked as she stood up, pointing to herself.

"I want a picture too!" Someone else shouted.

"I want more food!" Electra said. "Each picture is going to cost you one chicken finger!"

Everyone just stared at her and most of them rolled their eyes.

"Hey, no food, no picture." She said, folding her arms.

"Sadly I have no say in this." Kevin laughed softly.

"I want a picture but I only have jello!"

"Is it edible?" Electra asked.

"Since when do you ask if things are edible before you eat them?" Cammy asked, frowning.

"Since never." Electra said. "What I meant is does it taste good."

"It's a dessert."

"Then that's fine." She laughed.

"I can't believe you're charging people food…" Cammy laughed.

"I can." Zeke mumbled as he sat down on the floor. "Electra eats everything!"

"Hey Dallas!" the dude in front of me shouted. "You still never told me how you exist!"

"Holy crap dude." I sighed, grabbing my ears and tugging on them. "I'm RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!"

"Yes but you keep ignoring the question." He said.

"And I'll continue to ignore it if you're going to be an ass." I said back. "I'm not answering your stupid question."

"It IS kind of dumb." Someone else said.

"Hey." He said as he grabbed my tail, yanking on it and dragging me back along the table. "Answer the question."

I winced a little as my tail was suddenly pulled, something I didn't tolerate one bit. I think he could tell, because his grip loosened as a couple sparks flew off of my cheeks in anger.

"You don't pull their tails idiot." The 'nerdy' guy said. "Any Pokémon fan knows you don't pull a Pikachu's tail."

"Well I'm not one." He said. "I have every right to pull his ta-" he said, stopping short as I turned my head and fired off a quick bolt of electricity, mainly for the purpose of temporarily stunning him. When he was all jittery and shaky, which was almost instantly, I whipped my tail to the side and pulled him by the arm out of his chair, sending his limp body tumbling to the floor. I looked around the room and people were just staring at me, some with their phones out.

"Would anyone else like to pull on my tail?" I asked.

Of course there was no answer.

"Good. Now let's move on."

"I want a picture."

"I want a picture too!"

"I want MONEY!" someone yelled as they leapt over a table. "FIVE HUNDRED GRAAAAND!" He yelled as he tackled Cammy off of the table, shoving her into a sack before she got a chance to launch a counterattack. However, the man was only able to run about three steps before he was blasted with a full force thunderbolt from Electra, who came running from the buffet counter shouting "FREE FOOOOOD!"

The sack plopped to the floor and the man plopped down right alongside it, all steamy and staticy.

"Oh Arceus…" Kevin mumbled as he looked away.

"I think he's dead…" Someone whispered.

"If he had common sense he wouldn't be." Someone else said.

"HAHAHAHA! FINALLY!" Electra shouted as she ran over to him. "I ALWAYS GET WHAT I WANT!" She shouted as she stuffed his head into her mouth, causing almost everyone in the room to gasp all at the same time as they stared at her.

"Well, not always…" I said as I turned around, not really wanting to watch since we were in a public area and it'd be embarrassing. "But usually…"

I waited a few seconds before I turned back around, just in time to see the man's feet disappear, his untied shoelaces hanging out of Electra's muzzle as she swallowed his feet, the laces soon following. Everyone was dead silent as Electra licked her muzzle a few times, then her paws, just as Cammy squirmed her way out of the sack.

"Well… Now he's definitely dead." Someone mumbled.

Cammy pushed it away and scrambled to her feet, brushing her fur off and growling as she looked around the room, sparks flying from her cheeks as she hopped up onto a table.

"Okay… Who the FUCK JUST DID THAT?" She yelled. "I SWEAR TO ARCEUS I WILL TEAR YOU APART!"

"THAT'S MY GIRL!" Zeke barked, standing up on his hind legs and barking twice more, before losing his balance and plopping onto his back, scrambling to roll over and stand up, before sitting back down and staring at Cammy.

"Your friend there ate him." Someone said as they pointed to Electra.

Cammy turned her head and looked at her, and she nodded. "That was the deal wasn't it?"

Cammy's ears drooped back a little as she sighed, the sparks flying from her cheeks stopping as she placed a paw on Electra's head.

"I believe the deal was you're allowed to eat anyone that attacks YOU." Cammy said.

"Well I bent the rules and extended that for the whole party!" Electra chuckled softly.

"Yeah… Thanks for that." Cammy said. "No really, thank you. If you hadn't done something with him he'd be all over the walls right about now." Cammy groaned.

"Yeah, then I'd have to lick him up, and the whole point of eating the way I eat is so that it's quick and easy. Licking up his torn up parts would take forever!" She whined softly.

"USE YOUR HEAD AND YOU WON'T BE DEAD." Someone far in the background yelled.

"Well then I'd gather his pieces and shove them in this sack." Cammy said as she picked it up, quickly dropping it back to the floor. "Then you could just eat the sack of body parts I guess."

"They're like cute little murderers…" Someone said. "I don't know how she was able to do that but that was amazing… HEY PIKACHU! Do you think maybe you could do me a favor and eat this asshole I know?" they shouted.

"More free food? HECK YEAH!" Electra shouted as she hopped up onto the table. "You just tell me where and I'll get em for ya!"

"I… Think we should go now." Kevin said as he stood up. "Electra come on."

"I want pictures though!" Someone shouted. "With that one that ate the guy! She's awesome!"

"If you want pictures you can come to room fifteen thirty-six." Kevin said as he began walking.

I hopped down off of the table and followed him, Zeke and Cammy right in front of me.

"Come with the purpose of capturing us or something and I'll burn you to bits." Cammy growled. "That was just ridiculous."

"Bye bye doggy!" One of the little humans said.

"Arf arf!" Zeke barked happily, picking up speed so we could catch up with Kevin, who had a good reason to want to get out of there.

"Enjoy the rest of your day!" The man behind the counter said as we rushed past.

"Yeah you too." Kevin said quickly. It was obvious that no one on this side of the place knew about anything that had gone on over there.

When we got back to the elevator and stepped inside, Kevin waited until the doors closed to speak.

"What the HELL was THAT Electra?" He asked.

"What? What'd I do?" She asked.

"What'd you DO?" Kevin asked back. "What do you THINK you did?"

"I saved Cammy." She said. "And ate some stuff."

Kevin sighed softly as he looked down at Cammy, who frowned up at him. "Ugh… Whatever, he deserved it I guess, I don't know." Kevin said. "Although now everyone is probably after us for murder or something."

"With what evidence?" Cammy asked. "She freaking swallowed the dude whole! There's nothing left behind for them to get a lead on. There's no proof that she ate him. The man's wallet and identification cards are all history in a few minutes, along with the rest of him. Electra doesn't… You know… Crap. So it's not like they could use THAT as evidence either. Her body makes use of EVERYTHING somehow. NOTHING survives in there!"

"Cammy is right." Electra chuckled softly. "Anything that goes in here." She giggled as she patted her belly. "Doesn't come out unless I say so. And I never say so."

"Well we got that Furret out before." Kevin said.

"I got sick before I could finish him off!" Electra groaned. "The stupid thing made me swallow my Pokemart key! Its fur got caught on it and pulled it right out of my cheek pouch! Or was it her paw… Something on her body grabbed it and pulled it down there." Electra groaned.

"Thaaaat explains the key." Kevin laughed.

"I thought it was the key you swallowed back at the colony that they found." I said, frowning.

"Dallas I ate that thing like a week earlier. That key was long gone by the time I left the food room. It only takes minutes for stuff to go byebye forever when I eat it." She laughed softly.

"We still got them back." Kevin grinned.

"Okay fine. Starting… The day AFTER you got Amper back. Nothing leaves my belly without my permission!" She said as she folded her arms.

"Stryder." Cammy giggled.

"Oh shut up." Electra growled. "You're ruining the moment!"

"Yeah yeah." Cammy laughed. "The point is, everything that guy had for ID has probably melted away by now. There's no recovering any of it, and there's no way anyone could even know Electra ate him. There's no blood because he wasn't torn to pieces, no items left behind besides that sack, which is useless to them as evidence. There's no WAY anyone could know Electra killed him." She said as we stepped out of the elevator.

"Yup yup, everything is probably waaay gone now." Electra said, smiling.

"Oh whatever." Kevin said as we exited the elevator. We waited for Kevin to pull out his wallet and take out the key, and when he did we were all just about ready to run right inside. However, as he swiped his card and we opened the door, we were all greeted with something none of us expected. Cammy was the first one to react to it, followed by Zeke who just jumped back and barked.

"Holy… HOLY SHIT!" Kevin yelled.

"Kevin help me!" Cameron yelled from inside. "PLEASE!"

"What the hell leave him alone!" Electra yelled as she ran into the room.

I was the in the back of the group so I never got a chance to see what all the commotion was about. Just before I had a chance to peek inside the door slammed shut.

"Fuck!" Kevin yelled as he desperately tried to swipe the card, only to drop it a couple times in his rush to get the door back open.

I never got a chance to see what was going on in there, but judging by all the yelling I could hear from inside, it didn't sound good at all…

-END Chapter Eight.-


	9. Ratted Out

The door opened just as Kevin picked up his key, and Cameron pulled Kevin inside. The rest of us just walked in behind him.

"Your fucking 'fans' or whatever you want to call them just swarmed in here as soon as I opened the door!" He said. "I'm not even really sure why I opened it to be honest."

"Way to scare the crap out of me." Cammy said, rolling her eyes. "I thought you were dying in here."

"I want a picture!"

"I want to pet your Pikachu!"

"Can I hold one?"

"Can I get a picture of me holding one?"

"Can you all shut the hell up?" Electra growled. "Jeez, wait your turns or get in a line or something."

Everyone began scrambling to get into a single file line, a bunch of arguing breaking out as people fought over who was in what spot in the line.

"NO ARGUING JUST GET IN A FUCKING LINE!" Electra yelled as there was another knock on the door, or rather a bombardment of knocks and banging noises.

"Watch this." Cameron said as he opened the door, and a flood of people pushed and shoved their way inside.

"Wait how did the first people get up here before us?" Cammy asked.

"There's more than one elevator you know." Electra said. "Here's the deal new people that just came in. You're all going to join that line over there, and you're not going to fight over what place you're in. If you want pictures or something from us then do it because I don't want everyone crowding around me at the same time."

Almost immediately everyone began scrambling to get in the line, and almost immediately everyone began fighting over who was where in line.

"OKAY." Cammy yelled as she threw her paws into the air, walking around to the middle of the line. "It doesn't matter who's where in the line because people are NOT going to be chosen in any order. It's JUST A LINE. The first person in line is NOT going to be first." She said. "It's a completely random drawing."

"Better idea." I said as I walked over to her, gently hugging her from behind. "Why not put them into groups?"

"Good idea." Cammy nodded as she turned her head and licked my cheek, wiggling free of my hug before walking over and hopping up onto the kitchen counter.

"OKAY." She yelled. "Everyone that wants pictures go over there." She said as she pointed to the back left area of the room.

"She's the one that ate that dude from before." Someone whispered as they pointed to Electra.

"Anyone that wants to pet, hold, or otherwise touch us go to the opposite side of the room. Anyone who wants to do both gather inbetween."

As soon as she said that everyone gathered in the middle of the room.

"Anyone that wants to spend time alone with one of us go to the left." Electra said. "Alone meaning in a room with no one else in there."

"Yeah, I know some people like to do cute stuff they don't want others to see." Cammy said. "Like cuddling for a picture instead of just holding one of us or something."

There were a few people that moved over to the left side of the room, but most of them stayed in place.

"Okay…" I said as I hopped up onto the counter alongside Cammy. "Anyone that wants to take a picture with only Zeke go to the right of the room."

"Everyone that wants to spend time alone with Zeke go over there too." Cammy said. "I know a lot of you tough looking men in here don't want to admit your love for Pokémon-"

"So you'll go and take a picture with a tough badass looking wolf Pokémon to make up for it." Electra interrupted. "Then you get to take a picture with Pokémon while at the same time not looking like a child because it's a nice looking wolf and not a Pikachu, yet it's killing you inside that you're making this choice because EVERYONE loves Pikachu."

"I don't even get why you people in this world think we're childish anyway." Cammy frowned. "Look at Kevin here. He's a trainer! It's not childish to own Pokémon."

"Yeah but when you don't exist here people tend to think lowly of you for likin-"

"Don't care." Electra interrupted. "Let's just do this and get it over with."

"I'll go in here!" Zeke barked as he jumped up and ran off into one of the bedrooms, one of the people in the group that wanted to talk with just him walking off and following.

"I guess I'll go in there too. SOMEONE needs to take the picture." Kevin said, shrugging.

"Ohhhh no you don't. I am NOT being left with them." Cameron said as he grabbed Kevin's shoulder, walking ahead of him. "I'LL go with Zeke."

"Err, okay then." Kevin shrugged. "So who's taking who?"

"I wanna see the one that ate that guy." Someone shouted.

"Too bad." Electra said as she squinted at him, her ears perking up as she noticed he was holding chicken fingers. "…For everyone else." She said as she hopped down. "Because he's first." She said, quickly running off to one of the bedrooms.

"He has chicken." Cammy sighed, her ears flopping down to the sides briefly as she chuckled softly. "Of course…"

"I guess I'll go with Electra to take pictures for them." Kevin said as he began following Electra to the other room.

"Uuuuhhh… That won't be necessary." The guy said as a couple of others popped out of the group and followed behind him. "We're all in one group so we'll take eachother's pictures."

"Err, okay then." Kevin said. "I'll go with Cammy then."

"OKAY." Cammy yelled.

I squealed softly, grabbing my ears with my paws and hopping down off of the counter. "Jeez Cammy…" I laughed softly.

"Sorry Dallas." She laughed. "OKAY, everyone that wants to take pictures with ME move to the left. Everyone that wants to take pictures with Dallas here move to the right."

About two thirds of the group moved to the left, the rest moving to the right.

"NOW… Everyone that wants to take PICTURES and nothing else, step backwards." She said. "Everyone that wants to pet me or something move farther to the left."

"Only about three people stepped back, the rest moving to the left.

"Okay. Now if you want to pet me or hold me, move back to the right. If you want to do something else with me like ask me questions or something I didn't mention then stay to the left." She said.

Four people moved to the right, leaving one person on the left.

"Okay, that sums things up pretty well then." Cammy laughed. "I'll take the smaller group first. So, you." She said as she pointed to the guy that stood farthest to the left. "You're the smallest group. Get in here." She laughed as she began walking to one of the bedrooms. "Kevin I don't need you because this person doesn't want to take pictures. So stay out here and take some with Dallas or something." She said. "This guy wants to ask questions or something."

I watched as they both walked into the room, the human shutting the door behind them.

"Is it only me or does it seem weird that that group of people were the only ones that wanted to see Electra." Kevin said.

"Eh, I don't know. They're probably just asking questions too." I said.

"Hey um… Dallas." One of the people said as they approached us. "Could I maybe get a picture with you?"

"Um, sure. I don't see why not." I said, smiling as I held up my paws.

"Oh… Wow." He said as he picked me up, gently hugging me against him. "He's… So soft."

"Do you have your camera?" Kevin asked.

"Oh, right." He said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. "I saw you with the same phone earlier so you know how to take pictures right?"

"Oh, yeah." Kevin said as he took the phone, nodding. "Let me know when you're ready."

He nodded, hugging me tightly against himself for a moment before turning me around and scratching the top of my head.

"Ooooh…" I sighed softly, closing my eyes and leaning into the wonderful feeling.

"Hey little guy, look at the phone." He laughed softly as he rubbed underneath my chin.

I nodded and looked over at the phone, holding up my right paw with two fingers up, one of my ears perked up and the other hanging off to the side, smiling as Kevin took the picture.

"Oh wow!" the guy said as he took his phone back, just as I hopped down onto the floor. "That's perfect! Thanks little guy!" He said as he bent down and patted my head, before walking over to the door and exiting.

"Okay who's nex-" Kevin started, stopping as Zeke came out of the room with the Cameron and the other guy. The man thanked Kevin and left.

"That was actually kind of fun!" Zeke said.

"I got a little scratching." I said as I hopped up onto Zeke's back, sliding off and flopping onto my own as Zeke sat down.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Someone yelled, my ears perking up as I sat up.

"What the hell?" Kevin asked, frowning as he looked around. "What the hell was that?"

"NOOOO! PLEASE NO! DON'T DO THIS!"

"What the HELL is going on?" Kevin yelled.

"NO! NO PLEASE I'M SORRY I'M SORR-"

"Sounds like it's coming from Electra's room." I said, tilting my head as I listened to the silence, the screaming suddenly stopping mid-sentence.

"Okay everyone out." Kevin said, pointing to the door. "Sorry if you didn't get to take any pictures, you'll get your turns later. Just go outside and set up a schedule with eachother or something." He said.

"Awwwwww…" Everyone said, almost all at once as they all began making their way to the door. I watched everyone go out and waited for the door to close before I turned to Kevin, who frowned and looked at Cameron.

"Ohhhh no. There's no way I'm going in there." Cameron said, holding out his hands and backing away. "I'll pass on this one."

"Ugh I'll go." Kevin said. "Come on Dallas."

"Okay." I said, nodding as I hopped up onto his back, latching onto his sweater with my claws and pulling myself up onto his shoulder, standing inside his hood with my forepaws and head resting on his right shoulder, my tail tucked in the hood alongside me.

Before we'd even walked halfway to the door of the room Electra was in it opened, and Electra walked out, followed by one of the people that had gone in with her.

Only one.

"What the hell happened?" Kevin asked.

"For the record I told them it was a bad idea." The guy said.

"I love this guy." Electra said as she pointed to him. "He freaking fed me chicken and rubbed me all over and stuff. Err, I mean petted. Not rubbed."

"What happened to the other people?" Kevin asked. "There were like seven people that went in there with you!"

"Six." Electra said. "He fed them to me too."

"WHAT?" Kevin yelled as he looked at the young man that stood there, frowning back at Kevin. "WHY?"

"Well they tried to gang up on me and wrap me in a blanket." She said. "When they realized I was way too heavy to push over, let alone pick up, they all just stared at me. By then I had already zapped out five of them. This guy, the one that gave me the chicken, was just sitting there at the other bed staring at me. He didn't make any attempt to grab me or anything before so I left him alone. The deal was I get to zap and devour anyone that tries to capture me. All of them tried, all of them got eaten." She said. "I missed one of them with the bolt or something because one of them was still conscious. This guy here asked me if I was full from earlier and I said no, then he asked me if he could feed 'em to me so they wouldn't wake up later and rat me out, not even knowing that that was my plan all along. So I said yeah and he fed them all to me headfirst. That one guy was still conscious so he started yelling when he grabbed him. The yelling stopped once I swallowed his head though. Of course." She laughed.

"Your Pikachu is amazing." The human said as he looked down at her.

"You should probably leave." Kevin said. "Feel free to come back sometime if you want, but I really think you should go." He said.

"Agreed dude! See you later miss human devouring awesome yellow fluffball!" He said as he left the room.

"Electra you can't just eat people like that! I told you t-"

"Oh shut it." She said, holding up her paw. "We made a deal and I stuck with it. It's not like I just ate them unprovoked. You have nothing to say to me against it."

"Well… Ugh whatever." Kevin said.

"And guess what!" Electra chuckled, smiling as she walked over to the area with carpeting and flopped down onto her back on it, placing both paws over her belly and licking her nose a few times, her tail stuck out in front of her. "For once in my life… Or, in a while… I don't feel like eating!" She giggled.

"You mean…?" Cameron asked.

"YUP!" Electra laughed. "I'm full!"

"Oh thank ARCEUS!" Kevin laughed. "No more humans for you for a while!"

"Well what if we're attacked?" Cameron asked, my ears perking up as I heard something strange. I couldn't quite put my paw on what the noise was though, so I ignored it.

"Then we just fight." Kevin said. "I don't know. We'll worry about that when it happens." He said.

"Cammy still hasn't come out of there yet has she?" Cameron asked.

"Oh crap." Kevin groaned. "I'll go tell her that that dude needs to get out." He said, sighing as he began walking towards her room. "Assuming he's in one piece."

The noise became much louder as we got closer, and before long I was able to make out exactly what the noise was, both of my ears perked straight up as I listened to it.

"What the… Hell?" Kevin asked as he opened the door. "Is that moaning? Cammy what are you doing in he- What the HELL!" He shouted, quickly turning around and shutting the door.

"THIS IS A PRIVATE ROOM REMEMBER?" Cammy shouted.

I was able to see everything for that moment Kevin had the door open. Cammy was standing on the edge of the bed, on all fours with her tail raised as high as she could raise it. The human that went in with her was kneeling in front of the bed with his mouth pressed right against her tailhole as he pumped two fingers in and out of her vagina. It was obvious his tongue was inside her too, but I didn't know for sure.

"What?" Cameron asked.

"She's freaking having sex with him or something." Kevin shouted. "Geez!"

"Well he DID go in there for 'something other than pictures, petting, or questioning.' Come on, it's Cammy we're talking about. How did we not pick up on that sooner?"

"Maybe because we're in a different world?" Kevin said. "And I didn't think people in this world would ask Pokémon to do that?"

"Oh come on." Cameron laughed. "It's CAMMY we're talking about. I'm not implying that guy didn't ask her if she wanted to, but of COURSE she's going to accept if he does!"

"Ugh, stop talking about it!" Kevin said as the door opened, and the guy dashed out, quickly leaving the suite. Cammy walked out a few seconds later, dropping down onto all fours and shaking herself off, before standing back up and just staring at Kevin.

"What the HELL was that?" Kevin asked.

"THAT… Was a good time. That you ruined." Cammy said. "We were having fun."

"He was giving you oral sex" Kevin shouted.

"Which is FUN!" Cammy shouted back.

"Ugh… There's something wrong with all of you I swear." Kevin said, burying his face into his hands.

"Except me." I said as I hopped down onto the floor, walking over to Cammy and gently kissing her on the cheek. "Cammy didn't do anything wrong. Don't yell at her." I laughed. "She was just having a little fun."

"Yeah, the kind of fun me and Dallas are going to have tonight assuming we're still here." Cammy laughed softly.

"I didn't need to know that." Kevin said, groaning softly as he walked around the pool and over to Cameron.

"Okay here's the deal. You've gotta stop eating people Electra." Kevin said. "We're n-"

"She ate more people?" Cammy asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah, five more." Cameron said.

"And I finally feel full! Kind of." Electra laughed as she sat up.

"Was it within the deal's… rules?" Cammy asked.

"Yes, they tried to kidnap her or something." Kevin groaned. "Just… Stop eating people please okay?"

"Ugh. Fine." Electra said, waving her right paw at him. "Whatever."

Just then, I heard a little clicking sound, my ears perking up as I turned my head toward the door, where I was pretty sure the noise was coming from.

"Cammy do you hear that?" I whispered, turning my head to look at her, when I realized she had her ears perked up too, which answered my question, a few sparks flying off of her cheeks as she dropped down onto all fours, facing the door.

"That's not all I hear Dallas." She whispered back, her tail raised behind her as she stared at the door.

I turned completely toward the door, readying myself as well, a few sparks jumping off of my cheeks as I prepared to attack if necessary.

"What the… What the hell are you doing NOW?" Kevin asked.

"I think they hear something…" Cameron whispered to him.

Just then, I heard the clicking sound again and the door burst open, a bunch of men in Officer Jenny outfits flooding into the room holding a variety of different weapons.

"FBI GET ON THE FLOOR!" One of them yelled.

"We're already on the floor." Electra said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Gravity kind of keeps us on it if you haven't noticed."

Before anyone could even say anything else Cammy had already attacked. As soon as I saw her bolt fly I shot off my own. I wasn't sure who she had aimed for, and I wasn't sure who I was supposed to hit, so I decided to try and get them all at the same time with a move I invented that was similar to discharge. In a split second both me and Cammy had taken out everyone that had burst into the room. I figured there had to be more outside in the hallway, so I dashed forward to go and see before they had a chance to come in and start shooting or something. I stopped running for a second to look at the bodies on the floor, and I noticed several of the men laying unconscious on the floor were holding automatic weapons, and something clicked inside me, some instinct that screamed at me to attack. I suddenly felt this burst of adrenalin, everything around me besides Electra, Cammy, Zeke, Kevin, and Cameron becoming fuzzy and unimportant. It was as if someone had clicked a button on my back that shoved me into fighting mode or something. I suddenly felt as if everyone in the room was my responsibility, and with weapons such as the ones they had, I felt that I had to do absolutely everything in my power to keep everyone safe. Weapons like that had to be taken seriously. At least that's what my instincts screamed at me.

Sparks flew from my cheeks as I dropped down onto all fours, dashing like a bullet towards the open door. However, with those few seconds that I had stopped to look over the bodies, Cammy had already gotten to the door. As soon as she dashed out into the hallway my eyes went wide with terror and desperation. Electric attacks were okay to use because she was a Pikachu, no matter how strong I dished them out.

'What if she's in trouble? What if there ARE others out there waiting to grab her as soon as she leaves? Oh Arceus this is all my fault!' I screamed in my head as I continued to run towards the open door.

However, I skidded to a stop as something black flew across the outside doorway, a loud squeal leaving Cammy's muzzle as the object plowed into her. My ears perked straight up as I heard her smack into something. I could tell it had sent her flying down the hallway, or into whatever they had waiting for her. Only one thing was running through my head as I prepared my next attack.

Somehow, I knew this was all my fault.

-END Chapter Nine-


End file.
